Soy solo un secreto
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: Kurt llego al departamento notando rápidamente el aire de soledad... el sentimiento de ausencia, lo habia perdido. Lagrimas cayeron, queriendo salir tras el y rogarle que regresara, que se quedara a su lado... Pero no podia, porque el era el actor y escritor kurt hummel, el no podia amar a un hombre, al menos no frente al mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**PUES AQUI CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :D**

**ESTARE ACTUALIZANDOLA SABADOS Y MIERCOLES, OSEA DOS VECES POR SEMANAS :3 YA QUE SUBIRE OTRAS HISTORIAS Y ES MEJOR TENER UNA ORGANIZACION XD**

* * *

><p><span><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

Blaine observaba con nostalgia aquel departamento que guardaba tantos recuerdos que, en su momento, fueron hermosos y primer beso, su primera vez, su primera pelea... todas sus primeras veces estaban guardadas ahi... y ese era el *porque* de su decision. Tomo su maleta y abrio la puerta, derramando una lagrima tras otra pero ya no podia quedarse ahi, ya no podia ser solo el amante de kurt hummel...

Ya no queria ser un secreto.

Kurt llego al departamento notando rapidamente el aire de soledad... el sentimiento de ausencia, lo habia perdido. Lagrimas cayeron, queriendo salir tras el y rogarle que regresara, que sr quedara a su lado...

Pero no podia, porque el era el actor y escritor kurt hummel y el no podia amar a un hombre, al menos no frente al mundo.

**Capitulo 1**

_"kurt hummel, ha logrado su 3er best seller a tan solo sus 27 años de edad ha logrado lo que muchos a sus 50 no han podido, también se ha consagrado como uno de los mejores actores ganando su segundo globo de oro y siendo nominado al Oscar por su actuación en la película *Triste Amanecer* ¿Qué mas nos podría traer este nuevo ídolo?"_

Lei por tercera vez ese articulo, este era el tipo de artículos que me motivaba cuando hablaban de mi trabajo, de mis logros, todos con esfuerzo y dedicación, no podía evitar mi sonrisa, me sentía orgulloso… pero entonces leo el siguiente articulo y todo se derrumba.

_"Su relación con la actriz Brittany va mejor que nunca, después de casi un año de relación hay fuertes rumores de que tal vez pronto sepamos que la pareja se ha comprometido ¿no es hermoso el amor?"_

Suspiro, mi relación con britt… una gran farsa o, al menos, por parte mia, ella realmente cree que la amo pero, no lo hago y ni siquiera es su culpa, simplemente no puedo enamorarme de ella o de cualquier otra mujer.

Soy gay, pero ese es mi mayor secreto.

Y no me avergüenzo de serlo, no es como si yo quisiera ocultarlo pero… mis representantes desde el principio decidieron hacerme ver como un hombre heterosexual, sin importarles mi verdadera naturaleza, me impusieron una novia, una linda, sexy, adorable y comprensiva novia. Me he encariñado con ella pero como una muy buena amiga pero es claro que ella me ve como el hombre de su vida. No hay dia que no me sienta como un maldito farsante.

- tierra llamando a kurt, ya llegamos – le informo santana, su mejor amiga, la única que sabia su secreto, ambos bajaron de la camioneta y vieron el instituto DALTON, una escuela muy famosa por su educación musical y actoral, de ahí salian los mejores músicos y actores y este año el, kurt hummel le tocaba dar un discurso motivacional en esa escuela.

- ¿preparado? ¿ya tienes listo todo lo que diras?

- si, no te preocupes… ya estoy acostumbrado a hablar frente a muchas personas

Santana asintió, nos entrevistamos con el director y empezamos a recorrer los pasillos, vi chicos por aquí y por alla, cada uno en su mundo, me es inevitable recordar la época en que yo estuve en secundaria, todo era perfecto, oh, espera… ¿Qué es esa melodía? Me separo un poco de santana, el director y otros dos profesores para seguir esa melodía, viene de un salón… me acerco y entonces escucho una voz cantar, una voz hermosa, me eriza la piel…

_Life's too short to even care at all oh,_  
><em>I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control.<em>  
><em>These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh,<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh,<em>  
><em>A wet world aches for a beat of a drum.<em>  
><em>Oh.<em>  
><em>If I could find a way to see this straight<em>  
><em>I'd run away<em>  
><em>To some fortune that I should have found by now<em>  
><em>I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down<em>

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue_  
><em>These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh<em>

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_  
><em>To some fortune that I should have found by now<em>

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be_  
><em>I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down<em>

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_  
><em>To some fortune that I should have found by now<em>

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be_  
><em>I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down<em>

_One more spoon of cough syrup now_

Pude sentir cada palabra, cada sentimiento transmitido en esa cancion ¿quien era este chico? No lograba ver su rostro, entonces el volteo y me miro, dios… es el chico mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida, esos ojos ¿en verdad pueden existir esos ojos? Ni siquiera se que color es, ¿verdes?¿miel?¿cafes? ¿los tres?

- ¿Qué te pareció? – me pregunto de repente, pude ver claramente su nerviosismo, no debería de estar preocupado canta excelente.

- es sin duda, la mejor interpretación que he visto ¿tu la escribiste?

El chico asintió – no puedo creer que kurt hummel me este diciendo esto, sabia que vendrías pero no pensé… podría hablar contigo – no pude evitar sonreir, ahora sin duda estaba feliz de haber aceptado venir a este lugar.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Blaine Anderson – un hermoso nombre también, escuche pasos detrás de mi y vi a santana junto con los demás.

- ya conoció a nuestro alumno estrella, este chico es el mejor compositor y cantante que la academia Dalton tiene, estamos seguros que llegara muy lejos

Asentí, no podía estar mas de acuerdo – apuesto a que si, tuve el privilegio de poderlo escuchar y ver su interpretación, sin duda llegaras lejos – dije dirigiéndome nuevamente a el.

Solo se sonrojo, este chico es adorable – bien, nos vemos en el auditorio Blaine – le dije, el sonrio ampliamente asintiendo, dando la vuelta yéndose supongo a su salón de clases.

* * *

><p>Cuando termine mi discurso todos aplaudieron, pero yo no podía despegar mi vista de Blaine, quien estuvo atento los 20 minutos, el director tomo el micrófono.<p>

- bien, el sr hummel me ha dicho que quiere asesorar a uno de ustedes durante los próximos 3 meses, lo cual me parece perfecto, sin duda con sus consejos llegara muy lejos

Todos se miraron sorprendidos, pude ver que todos ellos esperaban con ilusión el nombre del elegido, en un principio me quise negar a esto pero… ahora mismo, solo tenia un nombre en mente, el director me sedio el lugar y entonces lo dije…

-Mi asesorado será… Blaine Anderson

Pude notar su asombro, pude notar las sonrisas de todos al parecer era alguien popular y querido ya que las felicitaciones que parecían sinceras, no tardaron en llegar.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – escuche la voz de santana preguntándome.

- ¿a que te refieres? – pregunte sin entenderle.

- no te hagas, estas que te lo comes con los ojos desde tu encuentro en aquella aula, es un chico de 17 años, y te recuerdo que para todos tu eres el novio de Brittany

Asentí – lo se pero este chico realmente me llama la atención, quiero conocerlo además… se que llegara lejos y quiero ayudarlo – eso era verdad, quiero que obtenga todo lo que desee, tiene talento pero también esta esa parte de mi que quiero ignorar…

La parte que quiere besarlo, nunca habia sentido tantas ganas de besar a nadie… Y sabia, no era correcto pero, no lo pude evitar.

Quede hechizado por Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parecio? ¿les llama la atencion?<strong>

**Dejen sus reviews :3**

**Los amo, gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION :D ME ALEGRA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! SOLO PARA ACLARAR ALGO DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR POR SI QUEDO LA DUDA, EL PROLOGO SON LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE UN MOMENTO EN EL FUTURO, YA EL CAPITULO EMPIEZA EN COMO COMENZO SU HISTORIA, LLEGARA EL CAPITULO DONDE YA SE HABLE LO DEL PROLOGO :D**

**Camiila-klainer: no en todas mis historias, en dejame dejarte ir, en nightbird, en criminal love, en la ultima cancion, Kurt ayuda a Blaine :o pero si, soy mas tentada a que sea al revez porque amo a Blaine/Darren xD no me arrepiento de nada xD**

**Georgi G: que bueno que te haya gustado!**

**DomiCrissColfer: jajajaja pues es que es algo que pasa mucho :c como con harry de 1D... hahaha no, solo seran dos dias de actualizacion, porque ya entro nuevamente a la universidad y pues el tiempo es reducido :c es mejor poner dias exactos para no dejar mal esto :D**

**Adriana11: que bueno que te haya parecido interesante! :D**

**Jeny: jajaja mas adelante, el primero en enamorarse claramente es Kurt pero Blaine no tarda nada xD**

**Lynn Jane Elizabeth: muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado :D **

**NickyColferC: jajaja que bueno que hayas quedado enganchada, espero no decepcionar, lo siento por los dias pero es que son lo que puedo ya que tenog otra historia y ya se viene la uni**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Me encontraba impactado después de haber sido escogido por el mismísimo kurt hummel, por fin la vida me sonreía un poco, el era algo asi como mi ídolo, mi inspiración en el aspecto artístico, su historia de cómo llego a ser quien es, suele ser demasiado inspirador a pesar de que somos vocaciones distintas, yo amo la música y el la escritura y actuación, mis compañeros me felicitan alegremente.

- siempre supes que serias el primero en la cima amigo – me dijo Sebastián, mi mejor amigo, yo solo le sonreí sin creerme todavía completamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

- gracias a todos en serio, aun debo creerme que esto esta sucediendo

Sebastian le dio un ligero codazo – y estaras cerca del apuesto hummel ¿eh? Te iras en busca de conquista suertudo – yo solo negué con la cabeza.

- te recuerdo que el es hetero, tiene novia con la que se rumora se comprometerá pronto asi que, mejor quitate esas ideas de la cabeza Seb – el castaño rodo los ojos divertido.

- oh vamos, seguro logras hacerlo bisexual, medio instituto te tiene ganas pero tu nunca le has dicho que si a nadie

Blaine lo miro un poco molesto pero después solo negó con la cabeza, en fin asi era su amigo – no todos estamos de cama en cama Seb – le respondió, este solo levanto los hombros.

- me gusta disfrutar de los placeres de la vida hasta que el amor llegue a mi puerta Blaine… algo que tu deberías de hacer – solo rode los ojos divertido, no podía enojarme con el y en cierto punto podría tener un poco de razón pero es que… definitivamente a mi no me va eso, tuve un novio a los 15 pero duramos unos meses, eramos la primera relación del otro, terminamos bien pero después ya no me interese en nadie mas.

- el hombre te gusta Blaine ¿Por qué no te arriesgas? – insistió mi amigo.

- porque no sebastian y fin de la discusión – dije serio, asi el sabe que ya no quiero seguir la conversación.

* * *

><p>Me encontraba en mi departamento, aquí le indique a mi chofer que trajera a Blaine, hoy empezaríamos a trabajar con los consejos sobre como enfrentar a la prensa, cosa que no es nada fácil, sobretodo cuando quieren saber de tu vida privada. Escuche el timbre, debe ser el, camine hasta la puerta y la abri.<p>

- hola Kurt – saludo con una timida sonrisa, este chico es demasiado tierno para mi juicio.

- pasa Blaine – le dije amablemente, solo asintió y entro, vi como observaba el departamento.

- esto parece una casa y no un departamento – me dijo sorprendido, cosa que a mi me sorprendió mas ya que, según se, Dalton es una escuela de puro niño rico.

- perdón si soy un poco impertinente pero ¿no eres de familia acomodada? Digo, se me hace extraño según se, Dalton no tiene becas

El sonrió tímidamente – no, soy de familia promedio pero la familia de mi mejor amigo paga mi colegiatura, mi hermano trabaja fuera para poder mantenernos a ambos – explico, pude ver un reflejo de tristeza en su mirada.

- ¿lo extrañas, cierto?

Blaine me miro sorprendido pero asintió – mucho, el y yo somos muy apegados, ya sabes… somos los únicos que quedamos de nuestra familia pero sinceramente, mejor cambiemos de tema – yo asentí comprendiendo que era algo que le afectaba.

- bien, entonces… cuéntame de ti – no se porque, no tiene nada que ver pero estoy intrigado con este chico.

- mmm… ¿Cómo que quieres saber? – me pregunto sentándose en el sofá de cuero rojo que tenia en la esquina, yo me sente en el amarillo frente a el.

- lo que quieras, por ejemplo lo mas básico, colores favoritos, que te gusta hacer, lugares que frecuentes… etc, etc

Blaine se quedo pensativo como preguntándose que decir, tuve tiempo de observarlo mejor, cabello ondulado negro, controlado por una capa de gel, ojos indescifrables, sigo sin saber exactamente de que color son, solo se que son hermosos, sus labios son… espera hummel, detente. Y mejor ni observo su cuerpo.

- ya se! Pues amo el rojo y blanco, me gusta cantar y salir con mis amigos, frecuentamos mucho el cine pero también la casa de Jeff es sumamente grande y ahí tiene muchos instrumentos que tocamos, solemos hacer muchas pijamadas aunque su madre se queja siempre es ella la que invita – me dijo con los ojos brillando de emoción, definitivamente es un adolescente en plena jueventud.

- ¿y tu? – me pregunto, eso no lo vi venir. ¿Qué podía contar sobre mi que no fueran mentiras, solo mentiras.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

Sonrio – no se, ya en las revistas sale todo jaja pero pues es mejor escucharlo de ti, dime… ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿Qué comida te gusta? ¿tienes amigos? ¿tu novia? – esa ultima pregunta es la que mas odio de todas, novia… la mayor farsa de todas.

- me gusta hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas leer y ver peliculas, me gusta mi privacidad ¿sabes? lo prefiero que estar frente a las camaras, encuentro una especia de paz, amigos si, tengo unos cuantos, entre ellos mi amiga Santana y mi novia... ella es muy buena - le digo respondiendo cada una de las preguntas.

- no suenas muy feliz y espero no te moleste esa impresion - me dijo, como lo suponia, es listo.

- si bueno, ser famoso no es lo mejor... pero sabia a que me enfrentaba cuando decidi hacer lo que me gustaba

El se mordio el labio y dios, no hagas eso, lo que quieras decir solo dilo pero no hagas eso! hace demasiado tiempo o podria asegurar que era la primera vez que un chico me atraia de esta manera, algo tan sencillo como morderse el labio le hacia ver tal sexy.

- me referia al hablar de tu novia, no suenas muy feliz - me dijo apenado, supongo que temiendo cometer una indiscrecion.

- ¿tu crees? bueno... ¿tu tienes novia?

Esa pregunta puedo notar que lo toma desprevenido, el se sonroja un poco y aparta la mirada, no logro entender porque o sera a caso...?

- no, no tengo - me dice nervioso.

- ¿sucede algo Blaine?

- no, nada - me dice rapidamente, se que tal vez me estoy apresurando en sacar conclusiones pero lo hare.

- ¿eres gay, Blaine?

El me mira con los ojos abiertos y baja la mirada - si, espero que eso no te incomode - me dice nervioso, suspiro... si supieras, que esta muy lejos de incomodarme sino todo lo contrario, me ha encantado saberlo. Me acerco y pongo mi mano debajo de su barbilla obligandolo a mirarme a los ojos.

- para nada, y no te avergüences, uno es lo que es y se debe estar orgulloso de serlo

El me mira agradecido y sonríe, entonces me doy cuenta.

Hare de todo para que siempre sonria.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero les haya gustado :D<em>**

**_Nos leemos el Sabado :3_**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER _**


	3. Chapter 3

**ME IMAGINO LO MAL EMOCIONALMENTE QUE HAN DE ESTAR TODOS, LO SE PORQUE ESTOY IGUAL, DESPUES DE LOS CAPITULOS DE AYER NO HE PODIDO DORMIR, Y HE LLORADO MUCHO... PERO BUEH, AL VIDA SIGUE Y AL MENOS EN EL FIC TODAVIA NADA ES TRISTE ASI QUE AQUI UN CAPITULO MAS...**

**Jeny: ellos siempre tienen conexion *-***

**Gabriela cruz: aun no se cuantos capitulos seran pero no, yo creo que seran como minimo 20 :D**

**Georgi G: que bueno que te haya gustado y si, Kurt no tenia problemas con la farsa porque no habia llegado ningun hombre que le interesara... hasta aohora :D**

**NickyColferC: jajaja Seb todo lo sabe :3 kurt practicamente se ha enamorado a primera vista :D**

**Adriana11: la amistad durara poco :D ya entenderas **

**Lynn Jane: no pueden con la tension sexual entre ellos xD gracias por tus palabras. que bueno que te haya gustado y la disfrutes :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

Habian pasado dos semanas desde que Blaine comenzo a venir, ha sido muy interesante conocerlo es, como pense, un chico demasiado noble e ingenuo, ama la musica, a su hermano y a su mejor amigo... Sebastian. Ok, tengo un serio problema con eso, no me gusta tenerlo ya que el se ha cansado de repetirme que es su mejor amigo ademas de que no tengo ningun derecho a reclamar nada pero desde que lo conoci no suelo ser yo, aun recuerdo cuando ese chico lo trajo.

_Kurt bajaba al primer piso para esperar a Blaine quien ya llevaba casi veinte minutos de retraso lo cual le parecio extraño ya que el siempre era demasiado puntual, espero en la entrada del edificio-  
>Entonces vi un carro azul marino convertible el cual iba manejado por si mal no recuerdo, Sebastian Smythe, y fue cuando vi que venia acompañado de Blaine quien se reia en todo su esplandor, senti un extraño golpe en el estomago, yo habia hecho reir en diferentes ocasiones a Blaine, tenia la risa mas perfecta del mundo pero de solo ver que habia otra persona que lo hacia reir de esa manera me causo colera y sabia.<em>

_Eso no era bueno._

_Blaine bajo del coche y me miro - Kurt! oh lo siento se me hizo un poco tarde y el trafico tampoco ayudo - se disculpo el moreno, yo solo le di una pequeña sonrisa dandole a entender que no habia problema._

_Me miro con disculpa y se dirigio al ojiverde - gracias por traerme Seb - le dijo con una sonrisa._

_- cuando quieras Blainey, nos vemos en la noche - le dijo y despues me miro a mi - cuidamelo por favor - vi como Blaine lo fulmino con la mirada sonrojandose y yo solo me enoje "cuidamelo" como si fuera suyo... maldito mocoso._

_Se fue y Blaine se puso frente mio - ¿no estas enojado o si? - me pregunto con expresion preocupada._

_- ¿es tu novio? - le dije sin pensar, el me miro con justa sorpresa ¿quien era yo para preguntarle y mas de ese modo? sono completamente a reclamo._

_- emm no... es mi mejor amigo, si lo dices por lo de "nos vemos en la noche" es porque vivo en su casa, ya te lo habia comentado... mi hermano trabaja lejos y la familia de Seb se encarga de mi por asi decirlo - me explico y entonces hice memoria, si sere idiota._

_- ¿nunca han tenido nada que ver? - Ok kurt, te estas pasando pero me es imposible mantener la boca cerrada._

_Blaine nego con una sonrisa - Seb es... como mi hermano realmente, siempre ha estado conmigo pero somos demasiado diferentes, el es mas de salir con todo aquel que le parezca apuesto, el divertido, fiestas y asi, yo soy el aburrido soltero que prefiere estar componiendo en casa - me dijo timido._

_- ya veo... es bueno saberlo, me parece mejor_

_- ¿crees que ser como yo es mejor?_

_- creo que eres adorable - le dije, que mas da si se da cuenta, me gusta, en verdad me gusta._

_Lo veo sonrojarse - ¿gracias? - me dice apenado._

_- aun me parece increible que estes soltero - le dije pero sin saberlo estaba mas que feliz de que lo estuviera._

Estoy empezando a tomarle demasiada importancia, ese chico tiene algo, desde que lo conoci, desde que lo vi es como si me hubiera hechizado, algo que no es para nada bueno, al menos no con la vida que llevo.

- ¿Kurt? amor ¿estas bien? - fue cuando recorde que estaba comiendo con mi novia.

- eeh si, solo estaba pensando en el trabajo ya sabes...

- oh si, tu siempre tan responsable, una de las cosas que amo de ti - le dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

Es cuando me siento una basura, Brittany realmente me quiere y yo solo estoy fingiendo quererla, al menos como ella piensa, estoy aqui pero mis pensamientos estan completamente en el hermoso niño moreno de ojos indescifrables y bellos llamado Blaine Anderson. ¿Alguien puede enamorarse tan rapido? porque estoy empezando a creer que estoy enamorandome de el.

- ¿como te esta yendo con el chico de Dalton? - me pregunto de repente.

- Bien, es realmente especial, muy buen musico seguramente lograra ser alguien grande en poco tiempo - dije orgulloso, sin darme cuenta que tan orgulloso sone.

- parece que le tienes aprecio - me comento con una dulce mirada.

- si... es muy amigable, es muy facil encariñarse con el - le comente, ella me miro extrañado.

- debo darle una medalla, es rara la persona que logra eso en ti - me dijo, yo la mire serio aunque era cierto.

* * *

><p>Estaba harto, de verdad harto! ¿en serio? tenia que dar una entrevista en donde dijera que Britt es el amor de mi vida y que no espero el momento para unir mi vida con ella ¿en serio? no pueden caer mas bajo.<p>

- todo el mundo los ama! dale a tus fans lo que tanto quieren - me decia mi manager, solo rode los ojos.

- estan mal, no le hare eso ¿saben como se va a ilusionar? no voy hacerle eso, bastantes mentiras ya hay! - les dije molesto.

- vas hacerlo porque debes hacerlo, sabias en lo que te metias Kurt, firmaste un contrato asi que no tienes de otra

Solo suspire enfadado y sali del lugar, tenia que ser una broma, pero ellos tenian razon yo sabia en que me metia, en ese entonces tenia tanto miedo de decirle a mis fans "soy gay" que me fui por el camino facil, me arrepentia tanto ahora.

Llegue al piso donde estaba mi departamento y entonces vi que Blaine estaba fuera ¿que hacia aqui?

- oh, hola Kurt... lamento venir sin avisar es solo que... bueno emmmm

- ¿que pasa Blaine? - le pregunte con calma, tratando de olvidar mi ira en ese momento, ver a Blaine me tranquilizaba.

- no se, solo queria verte - me dijo sonrojado, ¿como con algo tan simple podria traerme calma nuevamente.

No lo pense dos veces y lo abrace, pude sentir como se tensaba por tan inesperado abrazo pero me respondio.

- yo tambien queria verte... - le dije.

Necesitaba verte.

* * *

><p><strong>¿que les parecio?<strong>

**siento que amaran el siguiente xD**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLAAA HOY NO PODRE RESPONDER REVIEWS :C PORQUE MI BFF LLEGO A CASA Y VEREMOS PELIS, PERO LES CUMPLO CON EL CAP **

**Capitulo 4: "Secreto"**

Ambos seguian abrazados, aun no entendian nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, Blaine ya se habia acostumbrado mucho a la presencia del castaño, tanto que ese dia habia sentido la necesidad de verle, pensaba una excusa pero justo cuando Kurt le pregunto no tuvo de otra mas que ser sincero.

- pasemos - dijo Kurt mientras se separaba y se dirigia a abrir el departamento, entraron y Blaine aun se sentia un poco alterado por ese abrazo pero entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada triste en el castaño.

- ¿te sucede algo? luces abatido

No sabia que hacer con esto, no puedo evitarlo ni negarlo mas, tal vez fue el tan sonado "amor a primera vista" pero que desde que lo vi me perdi por el, y ahora mi secreto me pesa, la farsa me duele, porque no puedo estar con el, ni siquiera la estupida diferencia de edades importa pero todo lo demas... ¿uno se puede enamorar tan pronto? no lo se, pero siempre que estoy con Blaine me siento tan... el antiguo yo, tranquilo, feliz, seguro.

- ¿kurt? - me pregunto acercandose a mi, mire sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos preocupados, angustiados por mi y despues mire sus labios, esos que he querido besar desde que lo vi cantar aquella vez en Dalton.

No lo resisti mas, tome su rostro y me acerque, en ningun momento quite mi mirada de la de el, el me miraba, con sorpresa e incertudumbre pero no parecia querer detenerme, entonces lo hice, uni nuestros labios, dios... por fin. Acaricie su rostro mientras nos besabamos, el me correspondia el beso con la misma necesidad y emocion, senti sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y entonces profundice el beso, mi lengua acariciaba la suya, era un beso apasionado pero no sucio, un beso de esos que te hacen sentir en las nubes sin necesidad de alas, esos que te hacen sentir que la vida vale la pena, que te hacen olvidar todo lo malo.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente me separe de el pero no mucho, nuestros rostros aun estaban cerca y entonces el me miro con entera y completa confusion, se separo bruscamente.

- espera... esto, esto no puede estar pasando, tu... tu tienes novia - lo escuche decir, no se atrevia a mirarme nuevamente.

- ven, necesito explicarte

- si esta es una de los experimentos que los famosos suelen querer, buscate a otro - me dijo mirando con enojo.

- no es nada de eso Blaine

- entonces? no lo comprendo tienes años saliendo con ella y... ahora vienes y me besas y yo no..

- soy gay - le dije para callarlo, lo cual funsiono.

El me miro sorprendido y a la vez cambio su mirada a una enojada otra vez, creo que sera dificil convencerlo.

- ¿desde cuando? porque segun se...

- desde siempre, Blaine podrias permitirme explicarte - le pedi mientras me sentaba en el sofa.

El me miro desconfiado, incluso asi de terco me parecia inmensamente adorable ¿que me has hecho Blaine Anderson? ni siquiera puedo enojarme por la manera en que te estas comportando ni como me estas hablando. Entonces veo que dejas salir un suspiro y te sientas en el sofa frente a mi, tomare eso como "continua"

- siempre supe que era diferente ¿si? mis padres tambien y claro que muchas personas mas, no pase un buen rato en la secundaria... pero nunca dije en realidad "soy gay" hasta los 16, nos mudamos aqui a NY y a los 20 tuve la suerte de que alguien creyera en mi en el mundo de la edicion, despues en los cines y asi, cuando empece a subir a la cima mis managers me dijeron que lo mejor seria decir que era heterosexual, tuve miedo de que el mundo me tratara como me trataron los de la secundaria y estupidamente, acepte

Note que el estaba en completo silencio, su mirada ya no denotaba enojo, solo seriedad.

- entonces ¿Brittany?

- ella es mi novia, ella realmente cree que lo es... me siento mal por eso

Otro silencio se instalo, supongo todo lo que ha de estar pensando en este momento, quiero aclararle lo que el esta significando en este momento para mi, no quiero que se haga ideas erroneas.

- ¿porque me besaste? - me pregunta directo, con una luz de incertidumbre en sus ojos mieles, verdes, cafes, aun lo logro decifrar de que color son.

Lo mire fijamente, solo espero, deseo que me crea.

- porque he querido hacerlo desde el momento en que te conoci, Blaine... todos estos años en esta farsa nunca senti la necesidad de estar con nadie como lo siento contigo, no se que tienes... solo se que, me gustas, me importas, te bese porque queria hacerlo, aun quiero hacerlo

Ahora es el quien me mira fijamente, como buscando en mi mirada o en mi rostro algun rastro de mentira pero se que no encuentra nada, simplemente porque estoy siendo completamente sincero, se levanta y se dirige a mi, se sienta a mi lado y nos miramos durante minutos, no se que esta pensando, es todo un enigma, no entiendo que pretende ¿no me cree? ¿no siente lo mismo y no sabe como decirmelo? ¿tiene miedo?

- ¿que quieres de mi? es claro que no puedo ser tu novio - no me esperaba que dijera eso.

- ¿que sientes por mi? - le pregunte antes de responder su pregunta.

El se sonrojo un poco pero nunca agacho su mirada.

- me gustas, siempre me has gustado... por eso vine aqui, crei que era demasiado obvio cuando dije "queria verte" pero nunca imagine que podria ser correspondido

Sonrei ampliamente - solo quiero que estes conmigo, que seas lo unico real que tenga en esta vida - conteste a su pregunta, se sonrojo nuevamente ante mi respuesta, me miro inocentemente, como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchando.

- sera en secreto ¿cierto?

Lo oi desanimado pero no podia ser de otra manera, al menos por ahora.

- si, pero no por siempre, te lo prometo

Lo que yo no sabia era... que tan larga seria esa promesa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

dejen sus reviews :'33


	5. Chapter 5

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION :3 BIEN, SERE HONESTA QUIZA A PARTIR DE LA OTRA SEMANA SOLO PODRE ACTUALIZAR UNA VEZ CADA SEMANA :/ YA QUE REGRESO A LA UNIVERSIDAD, SALGO A LA PARTE MI MADRE ME HA OBLIGADO A IR AL GYM DE 4 A 5:30 MAS LA TAREA Y ASI NO SE SI PUEDA ACTUALIZAR LOS DOS DIAS, LO INTENTARE PERO SINO PUES TENDRAN UNO SEMANAL, ESE SI LO PROMETO :D**

**Gabriela cruz: que bueno que te parezca interante :D espero saber seguirlo :D**

**Georgi G: todo sera miel por ahora, asi que disfrutalo :3**

**Jeny: jajaja no entendi del todo tu review xD pero gracias :3**

**NickyColferC: con el tiempo unas personas se enteraran :3 no todos los apoyaran del todo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

Blaine regreso esa noche realmente feliz a la casa de los Smythe, Sebastian quien ya estaba acostado noto el brillo en los ojos de su mejor amigo pero decidio no comentar nada, ya lo molestaria al comenzar el dia. El moreno durmio con una sonrisa en su rostro, tenia novio, el hombre que creyo inalcanzable tenia los mismos sentimientos por el y eso lo tenia inmensamente feliz.

Amanecio y el despertador sono, despertando a ambos amigos. Blaine se metio a bañar justo despues de Sebastian, salio tarareando teenage dream y el castaño solo lo miraba con sorpresa, hace mucho tiempo que no veia a su mejor amigo tan sonriente.

Empezo a acercarse a Blaine hasta que estuvo a unos centimetros de su rostro mirandolo seriamente, como analizandolo.

- ¿que te pasa? - le pregunto el moreno confundido.

- BLAINE ANDERSON... TUVISTE SEXO! - le culpo con mucha seriedad, Blaine se puso rojo y lo miro enojado, Sebastian solo se solto a reir.

- jjajajaja debiste ver tu cara amigo! jajajajajaja digna de una foto

- eres un idiota - le dijo Blaine rodando los ojos.

Sebastian se rio un poco mas pero despues le dio una palmada en el hombro - pues amigo ¿que quieres que piense? llegaste tan feliz que parecia que habias pasado una noche movida - le dijo en broma.

- no tengo que tener sexo con cualquiera para estar feliz como otros

- me ofendes! no tengo sexo con cualquiera, sino con el mas apuesto del lugar donde este - dijo orgulloso.

Blaine solo sonrio rodando los ojos - oh mis discupas, que desconsideracion la mia - dijo bromeando, ambos rieron.

- eso, desconsiderado... bien, ahora si podrias decirme porque llegaste tan feliz Blainey

Pero el moreno recordo que lo suyo con Kurt es secreto y le dolia no poder decirle a su mejor amigo, ni siquiera se lo podria decir a su hermano... aunque confiaba en ellos y sabian que no iban a hablar si el se los pedia pero...

- no es nada, simplemente me fue bien en mis clases con Kurt eso es todo

- aja... y yo me caso en 2 semanas - le respondio.

- Sebastian como vas, dudo que te cases algun dia

- no me cambies de tema Anderson

Blaine suspiro fuerte sabiendo que su mejor amigo no lo dejaria en paz pero aun no sabia que hacer, podia decirselo pero no sabia cual seria la reaccion del castaño, en el fondo era muy sobre protector y tal vez no le agradara mucho la idea de que todo fuera en secreto.

- chicos se les hara tarde! - grito la madre del mas alto.

- ya vamos Sra Madison - respondio Blaine terminando de arreglarse.

- ni creas que se me olvidara esta conversacion Blaine - le advirtio Sebastian tambien terminando de arreglarse.

* * *

><p>Kurt esperaba impaciente a Blaine en su departamento, su chofer habia ido por el menor a Dalton asi que ya no tardaba en llegar.<p>

- dios... parezco un chico de 15 años en su primera cita - dijo emocionado mirandose al espejo.

Escucho que tocaron la puerta y sonrio, tambien se puso como recordatorio darle unas llaves a su novio, camino rapidamente hacia la puerta y la abrio encontrandose a Blaine en su traje de alumno de Dalton. El digno lider de los Warblers. Blaine entro y cerraron la puerta.

- hola - le saludo Blaine algo timido y entonces Kurt recordo que Blaine era un chico de 17 años.

- hola... ok, tendremos que hacer algo con este nerviosismo - comento haciendo reir al mas bajo.

Kurt no se lo penso mas y puso sus manos en la cintura del menor acercandolo a el - ¿hasta tenido novio? - le pregunto.

- uno... pero no fue muy importante

El castaño tomo el rostro del moreno y se miraron a los ojos - eres hermoso - le dijo con ternura haciendo sonrojar al moreno. Se acerco y lo beso en los labios, Blaine le correspondio timido pero al instante, Kurt bajo una de sus manos nuevamente a la cintura del menor y acaricio un poco, Blaine dejo el paso libre a la lengua del mayor quien profundizo el beso, el moreno paso sus brazos por el cuello del mas alto.

Se separaron por falta de aire - creo que besarte es mi nuevo pasatiempo favorito - le susurra Kurt.

- que cosas dices

- solo la verdad... ¿como te fue hoy? - le pregunto el castaño.

- bien, las clases estuvieron tranquilas y los ensayos geniales aunque tuve a Seb encima de mi todo el tiempo - comento inocentemente.

Kurt lo miro mal y Blaine sonrio al entender - oh por favor no puedes tener celos de Sebastian ya te dije, es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, el pensar en el como algo mas se me es raro, es como hermano molesto... llegaria a hacer hasta incesto - dijo en una mueca que hizo reir al mayor.

- lo siento pero es que... bueno, siempre estas con el

- si, vivo con el pero por lo mismo, somos como hermanos... y sobre que estuvo encima mio no es literal Kurt, lo que pasa es que se dio cuenta que algo me tiene muy feliz y como es secreto no puedo decirle pero insiste e insiste y no me dejara en paz hasta que me invente algo

Kurt sonrio y tomo a Blaine de la cintura llevandolo con el al sofa, el se dejo caer y sento a Blaine en sus piernas, este se sonrojo por la accion pero no dijo nada solo estaba sorprendido por lo inesperado de todo.

- asi que... ¿estas feliz? - le pregunto con una sonrisa.

- muy feliz dije - contesto Blaine dandole un beso rapido.

- eres adorable, eres el chico mas adorable de la vida

- ¿eso es bueno? - pregunto Blaine.

Kurt se quedo pensativo y sonrio - es lo mejor, y entonces ¿que le inventaras? - pregunto regresando al tema.

- aun no lo se, tal vez si solo lo ignoro se resigne - levanto los hombros.

Kurt asintio, decidiendo confiar en su novio, ahora se ponia a pensar en lo afortunado que se sentia de tener asi a alguien, alguien que si quisiera por el mismo y no por una farsa, el hecho de poder ser el mismo con alguien tambien lo ponia muy feliz.

- ¿sabes? pronto comenzare a escribir un nuevo libro

- ¿en serio? eso es genial! me muero por leerlo - exclamo como un verdadero fan, Kurt le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- el protagonista llevara tu segundo nombre

Blaine lo miro impactado - estas bromeando - dijo anonadado.

- no, para nada... le hubiera puesto Blaine pero habra preguntas incomodas

- gracias, en serio Kurt si te soy sincero aun no puedo creer que esto esta sucediendo, que te hayas fijado en mi

- solo un ciego no se fijaria en ti... no, yo creo que hasta un ciego se fijaria en alguien tan perfecto como tu

Blaine esta vez fue quien tomo la iniciativa y lo beso, Kurt se dejo perder en esos deliciosos labios a los que empezaba a hacerse adicto que olvido algo o mas bien, a alguien muy importante que tambien tenia llaves de su casa.

- KURT HUMMEL ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUIEN SERA? :O <strong>

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO:3**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**UFF POR SUERTE AUN NO ENCARGAN MUCHA TAREA XD ASI QUE PUDE ACTUALIZAR HOY :3 ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**Jeny: jajaja aqui sabras quien los descubrio!**

**Georgi G: jajaja si se le va a armar pero bueno, todo lo malo tiene su lado bueno xD**

**NickyColferC: ya se, son un amorcito :3 jajaja puede que tengas razon :3**

**Gabriela Cruz: jajaja siempre me acusas de dejarlo en lo emocionante xD tal vez tengas razon xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

Kurt miro fijamente a Santana despues de aquel grito, Blaine se levanto de las piernas de su novio un poco espantado por la llegada de la morena.

- santana calmate - le dijo Kurt hablando tranquilamente.

- como me pides que me tranquilice si llego y te encuentro besandote con el chico que se supone solo es algo asi como tu "alumno"!

- necesitas calmarte para poderte explicar

Blaine no sabia que hacer y solo se quedaba en silencio viendo a ambos amigos. Kurt se acerco al moreno y le dedico una sonrisa para darle confianza.

- todo va a estar bien, es algo histerica pero entendera, lo mejor es que me dejes solo con ella y nos vemos mañana, si?

- todo estara bien... seguro? - pregunto preocupado, Kurt le dio un beso rapido.

- completamente, anda mi chofer te llevara

Blaine asintio y se dirigio a la puerta, miro que la morena ya se habia sentado y suspiro, tenia que confiar en el castaño, entonces salio.

- has perdido la cabeza - ataco la pelinegra aunque sin levantar la voz.

- si asi quieres llamar al hecho de estat enamorado...

- tienes novia

- la cual es una farsa! Santana por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento bien, feliz... el es tan especial y lo sabes, tu viste como me deslumbro aquel dia, tu te diste cuenta

- y te lo adverti tambien! Dios kurt... quiero verte feliz, y quisiera que no tuvieras que vivir rn medio de mentiras pero Kurt ademas de todo, es un niño

- tiene 17 años Santana

- y tu casi 28! Son casi 11 años de diferencia y orita lo ves facil pero esa diferencia de edad les va a ocasionar muchos problemas y a el mas que a ti ademas de tener que soportar el hecho de tener una relacion en silencio

- no sera para siempre - se defendio el ojiazul.

Santana dejo salir un suspiro y se sento a lado de su mejor amigo.

- no sabes cuanto tiempo sera y... el puede llegar a cansarse, solo te advierto que si un dia te deja... tienes que estar preparado, llegara un momento en que el querra una relacion en el mundo real y no solo en un departamento, me preocupa que sufras cuando suceda

- no voy a dejar que suceda, esta farsa con mi sexualidad terminara pronto y podre estar con el libremente

- pero se te vendrian otros problemas, la gente no vera bien que andes con un menor! Sobre todo porque practicamente es tu alumno!

- no me importa... lo quiero Santana, y se que esto podria ser muy fuerte

- de ambas partes? Puede que para el seas uno mas, por dios Kurt tiene 17 años! Basicamente has de ser su primeto o segundo

- basta Santana! Es mi vida, entiendo lo que dices se muy bien a lo que me estoy arriesgando pero no podrias solo callarte y apoyarme? Y si esto no llegase a funcionar entonced estate ahi para abrazarme y si quieres decirme "te lo dije" pero por favor solo... solo apoyame

Pidio mirandola a los ojos con suplica, Santana suspiro derrotada y decidio darle una sonrisa

- siempre metiendote en problemas Hummel... solo espero que el valga la pena amigo

Kurt asintio porque para el definitivamente valia la pena, ese chico de ojos hermosos y voz maravillosa valia todos los riesgos de eso no le quedaba duda y tal como dijo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentia feliz, completo, como si nada malo importara. Solo el y Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Todo bien, te dije que solo era cuestion de hablar con ella, nos guardara el secreto, mañana nos vemos ya que nos arruinaron el dia :( extraño tus labios, te quiero, hasta mañana"<p>

Blaine sonrio ante el mensaje sin embargo su celular fue arrebatado de sus manos, oh no. Sebastian estaba leyendo el mensaje - Sebastian Smythe dame mi culular ahora mismo! - le grito enojado. Pero el chico castaño ni se inmuto.

- no puede ser... Blaine Anderson dime que esto no es lo que estoy pensando que es!

- dije que me lo dieras! - le grito nuevamente tomando el celular de sus manos aunque ya era muy tarde.

- lo sabia! sabia que algo me escondías pero no me la vi venir! tu y Kurt Hummel... espera espera espera, ¿que no tiene novia? oh cielos, es bisexual! - exclamaba emocionado el mas alto.

Blaine dejo salir el aire derrotado, sabia que ya no habia manera de negar lo evidente. Tendria que contarle a su mejor amigo sobre su relacion con Kurt aunque algo le decia que no le iba a agradar y... no se equivoco.

- ¿estas de broma, cierto? - le pregunto Sebastian seriamente.

- no, todo es cierto, asi estan las cosas

- amigo no... esto no esta bien, tu te mereces mas que simplemente ser el secreto de una persona, y mira quien te lo dice! Blaine no hay manera de que esto que tienen dure o termine bien, sobretodo para ti

Blaine lo miraba en silencio pues era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que su mejor amigo le hablaba tan seriamente, casi siempre se la pasaba en bromas o en comentarios sarcasticos pero ahora estaba hablando como cuando le aconsejo sobre seguir adelante despues de lo de sus padres, como cuando le dijo que siempre estaria para el, esto por la ausencia de su hermano y ahora otra vez.

- quiero intentarlo Seb, en serio me gusta yo... yo lo quiero

- dios... Blaine date cuenta lo mal que puede hacerte esta relacion, no dudo que lo quieras incluso que el te quiera a ti pero esta no es la mejor manera, el deberia ser valiente y decirles a todos quien en verdad es

- no lo dejan, ya te lo explique

- si el quisiera lo haria valiéndole todo, en el fondo tiene miedo y lo sabes - le hablo determinante.

El moreno lo miro por minutos completamente en silencio pensando en cada una de las palabras de su mejor amigo y sabia que en cierto punto podria tener razon pero el en serio queria intentarlo, queria estar con Kurt, queria arriesgarse.

- tal vez tengas razon Seb pero... no cambiare mi decision y espero la respetes y me guardes el secreto - le pidio con un tono de voz determinado.

Sebastian fijo su mirada queriendo que sediera pero no, no lo haria, entonces el castaño suspiro derrotado.

- pase lo que pase... sabes que estare aqui para ti - dijo abrazandolo, temiendo que su mejor amigo saliera muy mal por la relacion.

- gracias... - contesto correspondiendo el abrazo.

Ahora solo el tiempo diria quien estara en lo correcto.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado :D<strong>

**Si todo sale bien nos leemos el sabado**

**los quiero, gracias por leer :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION *estoy ignorando la tarea para actualizar xD* jajaja bueno, espero les guste :D**

**Georgi g: la verdad que si, y apenas empieza...**

**Gabriela cruz: no, no es nada facil andar en secreto, mucho menos cuando uno debe ocultar su realidad**

**Jeny: sip, de hecho en muchas ocasiones habran interacciones no muy amistosas entre kurt y seb**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

Habian pasado dos meses desde que habian empezado su relacion, Kurt al principio cuando se entero que Sebastian lo sabia se preocupo un poco pero Blaine habia logrado tranquilizarlo y que confiara en el, el castaño decidio escuchar a su novio y acepto, lo mismo pasaba con Santana, aunque tanto como ella y Sebastian estaban en contra de la decision de estar juntos decidieron no meterse.

- ¿es en serio? dios... Kurt eso es genial! - gritaba el moreno de la emocion.

- si, cantaras en el lugar donde firmare mis libros para que empiecen a conocerte, de hecho mis managers estan contentos con esto, te escucharon cantar y les encantaste asi que optaron por ayudar

- wow! solo espero no quedar mal

- imposible! tu simplemente naciste para esto, eres perfecto en el escenario Blaine... bueno, eres perfecto simplemente

El ojimiel sonrio timido y sonrojado pero agradecido por las palabras del castaño, Kurt se separo de la estufa donde estaba preparando la cena de ambos y se acerco al moreno que se encontraba recargado en el refrigerador, este lo espero ahi mirandolo atentamente.

- he pasado los dos mejores meses de mi vida y todo gracias a ti - dijo de repente el moreno.

- lo mismo digo y... espero duremos mucho mas

Tras decir eso Kurt beso al moreno quien se dejo llevar poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mas alto, sus besos siempre empezaban dulces pero terminaban siendo apasionados, completamente entragados a las millones de sensaciones que el amor que habia surgido en ambos les regalaba. Kurt sostenia a Blaine de la cintura, acariciandolo un poco, a veces le costaba contenerse, mentiria si dijera que a veces no solo quisiera arrancarle la ropa y llevarselo a la cama pero el sabia que Blaine aun no estaba listo para eso, sabia que apenas contaba con 17 años, que era en si su primera relacion real y que apenas tenian dos meses de relacion pero es que realmente su novio lo encendia de mil maneras.

- debes dejar de besarme de esta manera Blaine... - le dijo a unos centimetros de su rostro.

- ¿por que? - le pregunto confundido el moreno.

- soy un hombre de 27 años Blaine, con un novio realmente adorable y sexy ¿tu porque crees?

El moreno se sonrojo comprendiendo a que se referia - oh... yo, lo siento... - dijo poniendose nervioso.

- no te preocupes, yo se que pasara cuando ambos estemos seguros.

- me gustaria que fuera contigo... ya sabes, mi primera vez - confeso el moreno completamente sonrojado.

Kurt sonrio con ternura y acaricio una de las mejillas del menor - y a mi me encantaria tener ese honor, te quiero tanto Blaine - le dijo antes de darle un beso casto y regresar a terminar la cena. Blaine lo siguio abrazandolo por detras.

- y yo a ti Kurt, mucho

* * *

><p>La firma de libros empezaba y Blaine estaba nervioso, Sebastian habia insistido en acompañarlo asi que ahi estaban ambos, Kurt estaba sentado saludando y firmando, el moreno estaba feliz de estar cerca de su novio a pesar de que claramente nadie estaba ni cerca de sospechar nada entre ellos.<p>

- ¿cuantas canciones cantaras? - le pregunto su mejor amigo.

- Kurt dijo que tres, una en el intermedio y dos cuando termine la firma, es solo para que la gente me empiece a conocer

- eso es perfecto! no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti

Blaine sonrio - lo se, siempre estas conmigo aunque algo me dice que no solo por esto estas aqui - le aclaro el moreno.

- no, estaba pensando en amenazar un poco a tu novio

- Sebastian...

- ya se ya se, no debo meterme pero solo quiero advertirle que si te lastima se la vera conmigo y tu hermano

El moreno solo rodo los ojos - no va a lastimarme - le dijo seguro.

- no queda mal una pequeña advertencia - insistio Sebastian, en parte solo para molestar al moreno.

- eres imposible - le contesto Blaine fingiendo fastidio pero le agradecia a la vida tener un amigo como Sebastian, siempre tan tonto y a la vez tan protector con el, como un segundo hermano.

Kurt los miraba desde su lugar, aun tenia un poco de celos hacia Sebastian pero debia admitir que efectivamente ambos se miraban con un cariño muy diferente al de amor de pareja, parecian dos niños mirandose cuando se hacen travesuras, dos dignos hermanos. Observo que Blaine lo miro dedicandole una tierna sonrisa y Kurt le correspondio, odiaba no poder ir y besarlo pero estaban en publico, y debia fingir.

- deja de babear por el chico, Hummel - escucho al voz de su mejor amiga detras de el.

- es inevitable - le contesto con una sonrisa.

- amigo... lamento traer malas noticias pero, Brittany viene para aca

La sonrisa en la cara del castaño desaparecio - tienes que estar bromeando - le dijo consternado.

- quisiera pero ya sabes como es PR, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que les vieron juntos... nos has querido desde que comenzaste lo tuyo con Blaine, solo has escrito tweets amorosos para que crean que todo va perfecto, ya no es suficiente

- pero Blaine esta aqui y... Brittany es demasiado cariñosa - dijo preocupado, no estaba seguro que Blaine reaccionara del todo bien y no se refiere a que se enojara o le hiciera escandalo sino que eso afectaria a Blaine de manera emocional.

- mejor habla con el, adviertele lo que puede pasar - le recomendo Santana.

Kurt suspiro y se levanto de su lugar para ir con Blaine, sin embargo a medio camino la rubia se lanzo a sus brazos, no vio cuando llego, solo de repente sintio los labios de Brittany sobre los suyos, no podia apartarla porque miles de fans y muchas camaras estaban presentes pero solo podia pensar en Blaine, no sabia que estaba pensando el moreno, deseaba que no los estuviera viendo, que Sebastian se lo haya llevado a preparar todo o algo asi.

Pero lo vida no era justa.

Entonces Brittany se separo - tanto que no nos veiamos amor! te extrañe - le dijo emocionada, Kurt se esforzo por sonreir y contestar "yo tambien" pero sus ojos buscaban al moreno pero no lo encontraban por ningun lado. Hasta que lo vio de lejos, caminaba apresurado con Sebastian a su lado, este le daba caricias que parecian de apoyo en su espalda.

Lo habia visto.

- Britt amor, debo hacer algo en seguida regreso ¿si?

- claro, me quedo con Santana - contesto ella con una sonrisa.

Kurt corrio para alcanzarlos, necesitaba hablar con Blaine, en esos dos meses nunca tuvo el valor de hablar con el respecto a lo que pasaria con Brittany, ahora se daba cuenta de ese gran error, esa era su realidad y debia haber preparado a Blaine para ello.

- Blaine! Blaine espera! - le grito, estaba muy lejos de la gente.

- ah no Hummel, parale ahi! Lo que menos necesita Blaine en estos momentos es escucharte

- necesitamos hablar de esto, se que no te agrado Sebastian pero...

- no eres tu, es la situacion, desde el momento en que Blaine me hablo de su relacion en secreto supe el tipo de sufrimientos que esta le iba a traer y una se acaba de hacer justo ahora, con tu demostracion amorosa con tu novia

Kurt sabia que el mas alto tenia un punto pero aun asi necesitaba hablar con su novio - por favor, permiteme hablar con el - le pidio amablemente.

Sebastian miro a su mejor amigo quien se mantuvo callado en todo ese tiempo pero asintio, Sebastian solto un suspiro y miro amenazante al castaño - me importa un comino si eres mayor que yo, le haces algo y tu linda carita necesitara una operacion - dijo retirandose.

- Blaine yo...

- no necesitas explicarme nada, lo entiendo, solo... no lo esperaba - dijo limpiando las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

- debi advertirte, debi hablarte de esto... es solo que despues de lo maravilloso que hemos pasado estos meses yo tambien lo olvide, olvide mi realidad fuera del departamento - le confeso.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, era una situacion dificil, el moreno aun tenia los ojos vidriosos y entonces Kurt no lo penso, lo abrazo y este se dejo abrazar aferrandose al cuerpo del mayor.

- tengo que compartirte ¿cierto? - dijo entre sollozos.

- No Blaine, no pienses asi... yo soy tu novio ¿ok? solo tuyo, lo que pase con Britt... es solo pantalla, lo sabes

- pero aun asi ella puede besarte, abrazarte... tocarte

Kurt tomo su rostro en sus manos y lo hizo mirarle fijamente - escuchame, a ella nunca la he besado como a ti y te juro que jamas me ha tocado como tu me tocas a mi, tu eres mi novio Blaine, eres la persona que mas quiero y... solo eso, eres todo lo que ella nunca ha sido ni sera - Blaine sonrio timidamente y asintio.

- debes volver, tus fans te esperan - le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa mas confiada.

- ¿estaras bien?

- si... solo bueno, sera dificil pero puedo con esto

Kurt opto por creerle, le dio un beso en la frente y salio de ahi, dirigiendose al lugar donde estaban Santana y Brittany sintiendose completamente incomodo pero tenia que actuar, Sebastian se acerco al moreno.

- ¿estas seguro de esto Blaine?

- lo quiero Sebastian

- lo se, si no lo hicieras no estarias pasando por esto... dios, esto no es lo que queria para ti cuando desee que te enamoraras ¿sabes?

- ni yo me lo imagine asi Seb pero, asi es y debo adaptarme a esto

- esto sera demasiado para ti Blaine, tal vez no ahora pero algun dia te derrumbara

Blaine sonrio triste - ¿estaras ahi para sostenerme? - le pregunto jugando y a la vez preocupado porque su mejor amigo tuviera razon.

- Siempre Blainey, siempre

* * *

><p><strong>ACLARO, ANTES DE QUE EMPIECEN CON SUPOSICIONES<strong>

**NO HABRA SEBLAINE, AL MENOS NO EN MODO AMOROSO, SIMPLEMENTE SON UNA AMISTAD MUY FUERTE**

**Y SEBASTIAN SERA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA AYUDAR A BLAINE AL IGUAL QUE SANTANA A KURT**

**¿QUE LES PARECE? COMENTEN POR FA, ME DEPRIME CUANDO NO LO HACEN :c**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, hoy no podre contestar reviews :( pero les cumplo con el cap. Espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews motivan3**

**Capitulo 8**

Despues de aquella noche el nombre de Blaine empezo a ser sonado ya que habia sido todo un exito, todos en el instituto estaban muy felices por su compañero y Blaine esta muy orgulloso de su trabajo pero mas que nada estaba muy emocionado, todo parecia ir extraordinario con su carrera como cantante. Estaba realmente feliz sobre todo ahora que tenia todo el dia libre para estar con su novio.

- pedi pizza, se que te encanta - le decia Kurt mientras preparaba la mesa.

- si! excelente... ¿tardara mucho? en serio tengo mucha hambre - exclamo el moreno.

Kurt lo miro con ternura - no creo que tarde, sobre todo porque la pedi yo - dijo arrogante pero divertido.

- presumido, me recordaste a Seb - dijo en parte cierto y en parte por molestarlo.

- ¿tu amigo que siempre me ve como si quisiera mandarme 3 metros bajo tierra?

- oh vamos, Seb no quiere matarte

- es muy sobre protector contigo ¿no crees?

- ambos lo somos, siempre hemos sido nosotros para todo, es decir... tengo a mi hermano pero tenemos una gran diferencia de edad asi que cuando yo naci el ya contaba con 12 años, no era el mas paciente que digamos jaja pero entonces conoci a Seb en el preescolar, el no tiene hermanos asi que nos volvimos amigos y ambos nos defendimos y apoyamos con el paso del tiempo

Kurt escucho todo atentamente - dime la verdad Blaine ¿nunca tuvieron nada que ver? es decir, el es gay y tu tambien ¿nunca ha pasado nada? - le pregunto curioso, en realidad no era por celos, simplemente habia despertado su curiosidad.

- el... bueno, el fue mi primer beso - confeso el moreno sonrojado.

- lo creas o no, no me sorprende

- pero no fuimos nada, el solo llego un dia diciendome que ni el ni yo habiamos besado a ningun chico ¿como sabiamos que eramos realmente gays? y bueno en una de sus muchas no muy geniales ideas me beso, fue inesperado aunque debo aceptar que a ambos nos ayudo a asegurarnos de dos cosas, si, definitivamente eramos 100% gays y... nunca podriamos ser nada, fue como besar a un hermano

El castaño se rio de la anecdota, se acerco al ojimiel tomandolo de la cintura y acercandolo completamente a el, tomando completamente desprevenido a su novio quien lo miro con amor.

- me alegra que no haya pasado nada entre ustedes... porque tu Blaine Anderson naciste para estar conmigo - dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el corazon del menor se acelerara por las palabras del castaño.

- me gusta cuando dices cosas asi - admitio el moreno pasando sus brazos por el cuello del mas alto.

- ¿me estas coqueteando Anderson? - dijo acercandose a el.

- ¿yo? para nada, soy pesimo en eso - bromeo el moreno, Kurt rodo los ojos y estampo sus labios con los del menor, este abrio su boca para dejar entrar la lengua de Kurt, ambos compartieron un beso apasionado, Kurt fue bajando sus manos por toda la espalda del ojimiel mientras el beso seguia, el menor se habia apegado mas el cuerpo del mayor.

Ambos sintieron que la temperatura estaba subiendo, entonces Kurt no penso mas y una de sus manos bajo hasta el trasero del menor y lo acaricio, Blaine al sentir la caricia se separo de golpe, Kurt rapidamente retiro su mano.

- lo siento, perdon... fue demasiado - se disculpo el mayor.

- eh... no, yo solo bueno... emm fue inesperado - decia nervioso el ojimiel.

- ¿te incomode? - pregunto Kurt.

Blaine dejo salir el aire contenido por los nervios - no, no es eso, solo supongo... fue una experiencia nueva, lo siento, te he de parecer tonto - dijo apenado, Kurt nego con la cabeza poniendo una de sus manos en la barbilla del menor y levantandola para que volviera a mirarle a los ojos.

- en absoluto, me encantas Blaine, por cosas tan simples como estas, porque es lo que te hace ser tu

- ¿en serio? es que bueno a veces siento que... puedes llegar a aburrirte de mi y yo...

- nunca pienses eso, Blaine nunca no hay minuto del dia que no me divierta o este a gusto contigo, se que la diferencia de edad no hace un poco incompatibles en algunas cosas pero eso no importa porque me gusta estar contigo, mucho

- te quiero tanto Kurt - dijo Blaine uniendo sus labios nuevamente.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando llamaron a la puerta, la pizza habia llegado.

* * *

><p>Terminaron de comer y se marcharon al sofa cama a ver una pelicula, optaron por diario de una pasion, ambos adoraban esa pelicula aunque ambos siempre terminaran llorando, era una hermosa historia de amor y bueno, no hay muchas personas que no amen esa historia.<p>

- una historia de amor asi, es perfecta... no creo que haya muchas asi en la realidad - comento el moreno.

- ¿que dices? la nuestra es una de ellas

Blaine lo miro asombrado - ¿tu crees? tu en serio... esperas que lo nuestro sea ¿para siempre? preguntaba ilusionado.

- me encantaria tenerte en mi vida para siempre Blaine

- y yo quiero tenerte en la mia - ahi acostados ignoraron la pelicula para fundirse en besos y mimos.

Kurt pensaba que estaba comportandose como un adolescente nuevamente pero con Blaine todo era tan tierno, romantico y espontaneo que no podia ser de otra manera. estaba enamorado, completa y perdidamente enamorado de ese chico de 17 años, cabello negro y ojos hermosos.

- tenemos... tenemos que parar, ya te adverti sobre besarme asi - dijo un jadeante castaño.

- lo siento... - se disculpo el moreno.

- descuida es solo que... eres demasiado hermoso

Blaine se sonrojo y miro para otro lado - que cosas dices - es lo unico que comenta antes de levantarse mientras Kurt solo ahoga una pequeña risa. Blaine empezo a tomar su pequeña mochila.

- ya tienes que irte... te voy a extrañar - le dice Kurt levantandose tambien.

- nos veremos pasado mañana... ya sabes, mañana tienes compromisos

- odio los compromisos - dice en un puchero que a Blaine le parece adorable.

- tambien voy a extrañarte, te quiero

Kurt sonrio y le dio un beso dulce y casto, Blaine se separo y suspiro, salio del departamento, ese dia Sebastian le habia prestado su coche, Kurt lo miro marcharse, se odio por tener que hacer esos compromisos.

Salir con Brittany.

* * *

><p>Blaine entro a su habitacion y Sebastian estaba esperandolo - oh por dios, dime que aun eres virgen! - exclamo Sebastian sonriendo burlon y Blaine solo le lanzo una almohada en la cara, el castaño solo pudo reirse.<p>

- creo que eso es un si - dijo aun riendose.

- deja de ser tan imbecil

- te moriras sin este imbecil

- bien, basta... hay algo que debo hablar contigo, algo importante y que se bien, me arrepentire despues de preguntar pero en serio necesito hablarlo con alguien

- soy todo oidos

Blaine se sento frente a el y suspiro entonces tomo aire y se sonrojo por completo, Sebastian observo esto y sonrio arrogante.

- oh dios... no es cierto, oh vamos dilo, dilo he esperado tanto tiempo por escuchar esto

- si ya sabes para que quieres escucharme

- porque no eres capaz de decirlo sin ponerte colorado! jaja vamos Blaine tu puedes... solo dilo, anda

Blaine lo fulmino con la mirada - yo... bueno, emmm Sebastian ¿como es ya sabes... intimar con alguien? se lo basico pero no se, siento que debo saber mas - dijo tartamudeando, Sebastian se ahogo la risa.

- sinceramente Blaine, pense que nunca preguntarias

.

.

.

.

.

:) listooo espero les haya gustado.


	9. Chapter 9

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION :O PENSE QUE NO LOGRARIA SUBIR PERO SIIII WUJUUUU NO HABIA ESCRITO NADA XD DIJE, YA LES FALLE PERO NOOOOOOO LO LOGRE, ANDABA INSPIRADA POR EL HERMOSO BESO QUE NOS DIERON AYER NUESTRO KLAINE :3**

**Guest: jajaja si, ya quiere pasar al lado excitante de la relacion xD**

**Gabriela Cruz: seguro todos ya quieren leer la primera vez Klaine**

**Jeny: si, sera su primera vez :3**

**JaviHummelMalik: jajajjaa que te pasa, si sebastian ni pervetido es xD**

**Moontsee VR: JAJAJA sebastian es unico en su especie xD aww ya se su amistad con Blaine es preciosa y algo fastidiosa para Blaine jajaja a Kurt se le alborotan muchas cosas cuando esta con Blaine**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 9<strong>

Despues de la platica con Sebastian, Blaine penso en muchas maneras de asesinarlo despues de muchas bromas que le hizo mientras le daba consejos pero bueno, no es como si no se hubiera esperado eso de su mejor amigo, aunque aun le rondaban muchas cosas en su cabeza.

_- en serio Blaine, mirandome a los ojos... - decia seriamente el castaño._

_- ¿que cosa? - le pregunto el moreno._

_- ¿te gustaria ser el activo o el pasivo? si me preguntas a mi por tu romanticismo y tu mucha falta de experiencia por no decir nula, serias un excelente pasivo_

_Blaine lo fulmino con la mirada dandole un golpe en la cabeza._

_- no todos somos unos promiscuos como tu Smythe, tu tienes mucho mas experiencia de la que deberias - se defendio._

_Sebastian solo se rio mientras se sobaba la cabeza._

_- eres un agresivo pero bueno, regresando a mi momento de seriedad... _

_- ¿tienes momento de seriedad? - ataca Blaine._

_- el punto aqui Blaine, es que uno de los dos sera el pasivo y la verdad a tu querido Kurt no le veo para nada siendo el pasivo ¿estas preparado para esa experiencia? no apresures las cosas si no te sientes listo aun_

Blaine caminaba pensando seriamente en eso, por supuesto que sabia cual seria su lugar al momento de hacer el amor con Kurt y no le importaba en lo absoluto solo que realmente nunca se habia puesto a pensar en eso profundamente. Sentia muchos nervios, el sabia lo que a Kurt le provocaba cuando estaba juntos y comenzaban a besarse y a acariciarse mas de la cuenta como tambien sabia que lo unico que frenaba al mayor era el hecho de que Blaine aun era virgen y que era joven asi que Blaine seria quien decidiera en que momento pasaria.

Y ahi estaba el asunto, Blaine queria que sucediera pero no sabia como decirselo. Nunca habia estado en una situacion asi. ¿Debia decirselo directamente o... solo darselo a entender?

Es en esos momentos donde envidiaba a la manera sin vergüenza de ser de Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Kurt se encontraba en una platica con Santana sobre una nueva propuesta de trabajo, lo querian para protagonizar una nueva pelicula, el estaba bien con eso, el problema es que significaria menos tiempo con Blaine y eso no le agraba en lo absoluto.<p>

- mira Kurt, se que Blaine es importante para ti, probablemente lo mas importante en estos momentos pero si PR se llega a dar cuenta de que pasas demasiado tiempo con el, pueden sospechar

- lo se ¿ok? por eso mismo solo nos vemos tres dias a la semana y creeme Santana, es frustrante - dijo fastidiado.

La morena suspiro - me imagino cuanto, pero mira... puedes llevarlo contigo al menos algunos dias a las filmaciones con el pretexto de que el aprenda eso tambien por si en su carrera decide tambien ser actor - el aconsejo ella, el sonrio.

- esa es buena idea... hasta que recuerdo que probablemente mi "novia" estara ahi

- oh cierto, no habia pensado en eso

- aunque podria asegurarme de que no lo este y esos dias llevarlo...

- realmente estas enamorado ¿cierto?

Kurt asintio rapidamente - como no tienes idea, el es tan... especial, perfecto, es todo lo que siempre imagine y lo que nunca pense que llegaria - admitio el castaño tomando un sorbo de su refresco.

- llegue a pensar que nunca te veria asi, nunca realmente parecio que alguien te importara

- tuve mis novios en la preparatoria pero... nunca senti esto, despues de la preparatoria vino la universidad y paso lo de mi oportunidad y sabes que vino con eso, las mentiras, despues solo me enrede con chicos para mantenerme algo cuerdo pero nada importante, no habia sentimientos

- si, recuerdo eso

- pero Blaine es la excepcion a eso, el me importa y mucho, quiero hacerlo feliz, quiero amarlo como el se merece

- sin embargo... es mi deber decirte que tu relacion con el no sera pura felicidad

- gracias por los animos Santana

- solo soy sincera, un dia Blaine no querra ser solo una sombra en la vida de Kurt Hummel y ese dia Kurt llegara, entonces tendras que afrontar la decision mas dificil

- no lo hare sufrir, nunca ¿entiendes? - se levanto y fue a servirse mas refresco, Santana lo miro alejarse y observo una fotografica que Kurt tenia de el con Blaine donde ambos estan sonriendo, es del dia donde Blaine habia ganado una competencia de coro.

- Sera inevitable...

* * *

><p>Blaine y Kurt se encontraban besandose en la cama, habian decidido ver una pelicula pero esta fue olvidada rapidamente, Kurt estaba casi arriba del moreno, lo acariciaba por la cintura y Blaine lo tenia agarrado del cuello mientras profundizaba el beso, ambos se encontraban muy excitados en ese momento, Kurt metio su mano por debajo de la camiseta del menor acariciando la piel bronceada del ojimiel.<p>

Blaine temblo al sentir la caricia pero solo logro que lo besara con mass fervor, Kurt entonces se separo y cegado por el momento comenzo a besar el cuello del pelinegro, este ahogo un gemido por las nuevas sensaciones, Kurt al escucharlo se separo de golpe.

- l- lo siento... solo bueno, m-me deje llevar

- no, no... no te disculpes yo... este, emmm bueno.

- Blaine, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea

El moreno se sonrojo pero lo miro determinado - yo estoy listo, quiero... quiero hacer el amor contigo - bien, lo habia dicho, queria desaparecer en ese mismo instante pero no retiro la mirada.

Kurt lo miraba impactado por la confesion pero sonrio, se acerco y le dio un rapido beso.

- bien, entonces... sera tu primera vez por lo cual debe ser mas especial que esto

- ¿a que te refieres? - pregunto el moreno confundido.

- a que tu y yo tendremos una cita el Viernes, le diras a Sebastian que no llegaras a dormir - dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Blaine entendio a lo que se referia, se sonrojo un poco pero sonrio ante la idea del castaño, el queria prepararle algo y eso solo hacia que Blaine se enamorara mas de ese hombre.

- Sebastian no dejara de molestarme - comento aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- eres adorable - fue la respuesta del castaño antes de besarle nuevamente.

Su primera vez, sera el viernes. Era en lo unico en lo que Blaine podria pensar durante el resto de la semana.

* * *

><p><strong>Solo para quitar dudas, era martes :)<strong>

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Y SEGURO ESPERARAN POR EL CAPITULO QUE VIENE XD**

**LA PRIMERA VEZ DE BLAINE YEAH**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dia de actualizacion xD por poco y no subo :o jajajajaja pero bueh, aqui ta, no falle!**

**JaviHummelMalik: jajaja sebastian es unico xD ay :c es que no creo que sea posible una relacion asi :/ jajaja klex!**

**Jeny: jajaja por fin llego el momento... Klex**

**Georgi G: jajajjaa no hay nada como la primera vez klaine :3**

**Moontsee VR: sha seee la primera vez re tierno :3 jajaja Blaine y sebastian son una amistad unica. Santana siempre tan directa y sincera**

**Gabriela Cruz: pues ya no esperes mas! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

Blaine se encontraba en el ascensor, ya que Kurt le habia indicado que se verian en la terraza, mientras subia se quedaba recordando en la platica con Sebastian.

_- Me prodrias decir ¿que es lo que tienes? te noto muy serio - le decia preocupado el moreno._

_- ¿estas seguro de esto Blaine?¿De entregarte a el de esta manera?_

_- si me vas a jugar una broma..._

_- estoy hablando en serio - sentencio el chico._

_Blaine se quedo pensativo - ¿porque lo preguntas? - indago el ojimiel no entendiendo del todo a su mejor amigo._

_- porque me preocupas, esto es muy intimo y... si lo suyo no llega a funcionar me preocupa que puedas terminar peor una vez que le hayas entregado todo_

_- ¿porque no puedes pensar que todo ira bien?_

_- porque no hay manera de que sea asi... mira Blaine, tu en el fondo lo sabes, sabes que esto terminara mal y sin embargo quieres arriesgarte y eso es bueno, uno no puede detener su destino o lo que tiene que vivir solo... solo no quiero que sufras demasiado, que salgas demasiado roto de esto_

_Blaine se quedo pensativo y suspiro - estoy seguro de esto Sebastian, lo amo y quiero estar con el y lo que venga despues bueno... ya se vera - dijo decidido a pesar de la poca conviccion con la que hablo._

_- supuse que dirias eso... Blaine solo prometeme que estaras bien y cuando no lo estes me diras ¿ok?_

_- te lo prometo_

El ascensor se detuvo y Blaine dejo salir el aire contenido, Sebastian siempre estaba al pendiente de el, y solo esperaba que estuviera equivocado y las cosas en un futuro no terminaran mal, el ascensor se abrio dando una vista hermosa de una mesa decorada, con petalos en el suelo y una botella de champagne.

- ¿te gusta? - pregunto Kurt apareciendo de repente a su lado.

- es muy hermoso todo, no tenias porque hacerlo

- te lo mereces, ademas... esta noche es especial ¿no?

El moreno se sonrojo - si, mucho - contesto y Kurt tomo su mano dirigiendolo a la mesa donde ambos se sentaron, la terraza era cerrada con ventranas grandes transparentes por suerte lo suficientemente arriba para que nadie pudiera verlos.

- entonces... ¿que hiciste hoy?

Y la platica comenzo, ambos hablando de su dia y otros acontecimientos mas, Blaine decidio no platicarle sobre su platica con Sebastian, al final habia sido algo intimo de ellos.

- ¿sigues estando seguro? no quiero que hagas nada que no quieras Blaine

El moreno tomo las manos del castaño entre las suyas sobre la mesa y lo miro - quiero esto Kurt, estoy seguro de todo - le dijo determinado, Kurt sonrio y entonces se dirigieron a la habitacion.

* * *

><p>Blaine y Kurt se miraban intensamente, ambos en silencio, Kurt llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de Blaine acariciandolo, el moreno sonrio ante el toque y acuno su cabeza hacia la meno del mayor.<p>

- ¿estas seguro de esto? - repitio la pregunta el castaño, el lo ansiaba pero no queria precipitarse.

- te amo Kurt - dejo salir Blaine desde lo mas profundo de su corazon.

Kurt sonrio ampliamente al escuchar esas palabras, era la primera vez que Blaine se lo decia y sabia que eso tambien llevaba el "si" de respuesta a su pregunta.

- yo tambien te amo Blaine - y al decir esto cerro el espacio que los separaba y unio sus labios con los del menor.

El beso se intensifico al paso de los segundos, Blaine dejo que Kurt tomara el completo control, dejandose llevar por todas las sensaciones que le estaba ocasionando, Kurt lo tomo de la cintura acercandolo mas a el, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran completamente pegados, Blaine tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mas alto, Kurt entonces comenzo a meter sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del menor tocando asi la piel de su novio sin miedo esta vez.

- no tienes ni idea de cuanto te deseo Blaine - le susurro en el oido. Blaine solo gimio al escuchar eso y mas cuando Kurt se aventuro a acariciar su trasero por encima de sus pantalones. Blaine solo podia suspirar, Kurt se alejo un poco para quitar el sweter del moreno, Blaine lo miraba expectante, Kurt sonrio cuando ambos comenzaron a desabotonarse sus respectivas camisas.

- ¿estas nervioso? - pregunto Kurt.

- si, pero si te soy sincero... creo que estoy mas emocionado

El castaño sonrio y entonces ambas prendas calleron al suelo, Kurt volvio a unir sus labios pero esta vez fue bajando dejando un rastro de besos desde la mejilla, pasando por la mandibula y empezando a chupar el cuello del moreno - oh kurt... - gimio el chico mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda del castaño, Kurt estaba marcandolo y no podia importarle menos, eso por todo lo contrario lo excito mas.

Kurt comenzo a acariciar los pezones de Blaine y este solo pudo jadear en ese instante - me encanta escucharte Blaine - dijo mientras comenzaba a ponerse de rodillas frente a Blaine y desabrochaba los pantalones de este, el moreno lo miro y... se sonrojo.

- Kurt no es neces...

- calla, quiero hacerlo, no tienes idea de cuanto

Le aseguro cuando bajo el pantalon del moreno dejandolo solo en boxers, kurt se acerco y comenzo a acariciarbo por encima de ropa, Blaine gimio fuerte al sentir las caricias del castaño - sientate - le dijo Kurt y Blaine se sento en la orilla de la cama, lo cual agradecio ya que no sabia si sus piernas resistirian. Kurt comenzo a lamer su miembro aun por encima de la ropa.

- dios... kurt, ah... - gemia el moreno incoherencias. Kurt sonrio y entonces puso sus manos en las orillas del boxer con la clara intencion de quitarlo, miro a Blaine esperando su aprobacion, este asintio rapidamente. La prenda quedo en el suelo y Kurt no perdio el tiempo, comenzo a masturbar al menor lentamente, el moreno seguia solamente diciendo incoherencias pues estaba al borde de la excitacion.

El castaño acerca su boca lentamente al miembro del moreno, echa un poco de aire haciendo que todo el cuerpo del menor se tense, sonrie al saber que Blaine esta disfrutandolo - me pregunto... como sabras - comento juguetonamente, Blaine abrio los ojos sonrojado y entonces Kurt se metio todo el miembro en su boca.

- DIOS! KURT... MMMM - exclamo el moreno, Kurt lo metia y lo sacaba de su boca, mientras con sus manos acariciaba los testiculos del moreno - kurt... no... no voy a durar... - dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello del mayor.

- puedes venirte cuando quieras - declaro el castaño empezando a lamer el miembro de la base a la punta y viceversa, Blaine no sabia que hacer ni que decir, lo unico que sabia es que estaba experimentando uno de los mas grandes placeres de toda su vida.

kurt volvio a meter el miembro en su boca y eso fue todo, Blaine se vino dentro de la boca de su novio, Kurt sonrio gustoso de tomar la venida de Blaine y se separo de el, lo miro a los ojos. Este estaba un poco avergonzado y a la vez jadeante por su orgasmo.

- sabes delicioso

Blaine se dejo caer de espaldas a la cama y Kurt empezo a desabrocharse los pantalones, Blaine no lo perdia de vista y entonces el castaño quedo completamente desnudo, el moreno se sonrojo aunque sonrio ante la vida.

- tu tambien eres hermoso

- no mas que tu, amor - respondio Kurt mientras se acercaba a la cama, antes de llegar tomo un botecito de lubricante y un condon, Blaine trago saliva, estaba nervioso pero al mismo tiempo desesperado porque sucediera.

Kurt se puso encima de Blaine dejando el lubricante y el condo a un lado y comenzo a besarlo nuevamente, Blaine gimio en el beso, estaba de nuevo excitado al pensar en lo que venia - abre tus piernas - le dijo Kurt entre el beso.

Blaine un poco avergonzado pero obedecio, el castaño tomo el botecito y esparcio el liquido en sus dedos, no dejo de mirar a Blaine para ver si habia algun indicio de arrpentimiento pero no, solo vio emocion, nerviosismo, lujuria y amor, sonrio al pensarlo.

- te amo Blaine

- yo tambien Kurt, mucho

Entonces Kurt dirigio uno de sus dedos a la entrada del moreno, acaricio un poco y entonces comenzo a penetrarlo lentamente, Blaine se tenso un poco al sentir la intrusion, el castaño decidio besar sus labios para distraerlo mientras introducia un segundo dedo, Blaine tomo el rostro del mayor en un momento de desesperacion y se besaron con mas pasion, Kurt comenzo a tijerear para poder dilatarlo mejor, Blaine gemia incoherencias.

- dios... mas... mas! - pedia Blaine olvidandose de su timidez.

- aun no... - dice el castaño mientras introduce un tercer dedo, queria que le doliera lo menos posible al momento de penetrarlo.

Kurt saco los dedos y comenzo a acariciarse, sabia lo que se venia y estaba al punto maximo de la excitacion, se coloco el condon y se acomodo entre las piernas del menor, lo miro fijamente a los ojos, era una nueva imagen para el, un Blaine despeinado sin casi nada de gel dejando ver sus rulos rebeldes, sus mejillas sonrojadas aunque eso no era muy extraño, sus pupilas dilatadas, todo una imagen sensual para el.

Poco a poco fue penetrandolo, lo mas lento y cuidadosamente posible, el moreno no dejaba de mirarlo, Kurt pudo notar una pequeña lagrima cayendo por su mejilla derecha, la borro con un beso - tranquilo... el dolor pasara y entonces sera puro placer - le aseguro antes de besarlo otra vez.

Finalmente estuvo completamente dentro y se quedo quieto para que el moreno pudiese acostumbrarse, unos minutos pasaron hasta que el moreno movio sus caderas, Kurt entendio el mensaje y empezo a moverse, saliendo y entrando - Ah... oh dios... solo muevete Kurt - pidio el moreno mareado del nuevo placer que estaba experimentando.

- se siente tan bien... oh dios, eres tan estrecho Blaine, me vuelves loco - las embestidas ahora eran mas profundas y rapidas.

- Kurt... mmm ah ah... - gemia el moreno y entonces Kurt se mantuvo quieto, Blaine lo miro sin comprender y entonces el castaño lo atrajo para el tomandolo de la cintura y lo acomodo en su regazo, haciendo que la penetracion fuera incluso mas profunda.

Blaine estaba practicamente sentado encima de Kurt, este lo miraba directo a los ojos mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia arriba y ese angulo fue perfecto ya que el moreno practicamente grito cuando sintio que el castaño toco su protata.

- oh dios Kurt... ahi, ahi otra vez...

- ¿lo sientes Blaine? ¿sientes como somos uno?

- si... dios... si Kurt y se siente tan bien ah.. ah ah mas...

Ambos gemian sin parar Blaine sabia que no duraria mucho, gemia, casi gritaba ante el inmenso placer que le proporcionaban las embestidas del mayor, Kurt besaba el cuello del moreno - no voy a durar mas Kurt - le advirtio.

- vente Blaine...

- KURT! - grito cuando se vino entre ambos vientres. Kurt al sentir como su miembro era apretado por el interior del menor se vino enseguida de el.

- eres increible Blaine... - dijo mientras ambos se dejaban caer en la cama completamente agotados.

Salio de Blaine y se acomodaron en las sabanas - eso lo pensaba decir yo... fue increible Kurt - dijo entre jadeos, Kurt sonrio con ternura y acaricio el cabello rebelde y algo sudado del menor.

- gracias por esto Blaine... por darme el honor de ser el primero

- hiciste de mi primera vez algo verdaderamente especial, no hay nada que agradecer, yo queria esto

Kurt despues de limpiarlos con unas toallitas jalo a Blaine acomodandolo en su pecho, Blaine rodeo su cintura con un brazo y enredo sus piernas con las del mayor, quedando completamente cerca.

- ¿puedo quedarme todo el dia de mañana?

- por supuesto pero... ¿y eso?

El moreno se sonrojo - quiero atrasar las burlas de Sebastian... algo me dice que estare caminando chistoso o eso dijo el - comento haciendo un puchero.

- eres adorable - dijo el castaño, amaba a ese chico en sus brazos que podia ser tan tremendamente adorable todo el tiempo.

- siempre dices eso...

- lo digo porque es cierto y porque amo verte sonrojarte

- te amo Kurt - dijo de repente con una sonrisa.

- y yo a ti Blaine, demasiado...

Blaine se acomodo y a los pocos minutos se quedo dormido, Kurt lo observo por unos minutos, escuchando y sintiendo su tranquila respiracion, estaba experimentando por primera vez el verdadero amor en los brazos de un chico de tan solo 17 años y era lo mas increible que le habia sucedido.

Solo esperaba nunca perderle.

* * *

><p><strong>¿que les parecio? me considero pesima en el smut pero una hace lo que puede jeje<strong>

**gracias por leer :D**

**chauuuu**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tarde porque a fanfiction se le ocurrio estar sin servicio -.- pero bueh, es mejor tarde que nunca!**

**Georgi G: que bueno que te haya gustado, espero lo siga haciendo :D**

**Moontsee VR: jeje en serio me considero mala con el smut... pero que bueno que pienses lo contrario :) Blaine es un amor :3 si, la amistad Seblaine es importante en el fic!**

**Jeny: jajaja no entendi muy bien tu review pero que bueno que te haya gustado!**

**Lynn Jane Elizabeth: jaja si, uno se pierde de mucho xD que bueno que te haya gustado!**

**Gabriela Cruz: muchas gracias! :D espero sigas pensando lo mismo!**

**JaviHummelMalik: jajaja gracias :3 wujjuuuuu soy la idola de alguien :3 me siento feliz, viva el klex! pues yo pienso que kurt y blaine son teamversatiles xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

Despues de aquella entrega de ambos los dias fueron pasando, convirtiendose en semanas, todo parecia marchar bien entre ellos, Sebastian como bien lo habia sabido Blaine lo molesto durante buen tiempo, el moreno simplemente lo ignoraba, ahora ambos estaban completamente entregados a los examenes semestrales, Blaine no tenia mucho problema aunque Sebastian si ya que suele ser un holgazan.

- anda, ayudame a estudiar matematicas...

- Sebastian yo tambien necesito estudiar

- lo se pero tu sabes mas, anda solo una hora

- en una hora no vas a aprender nada

- gracias por el voto de confianza

Blaine suspiro - ok, solo una hora y vas a poner atencion Seb - dijo amenazandolo, el castaño sonrio triunfante. La hora se extendio a tres horas, pero en el fondo Blaine lo sabia, no podia abandonar a su mejor amigo, incluso en algo tan estresante como ese caso. El dia paso normal y al dia siguiente ambos presentaron los examenes, el castaño agradecio al moreno, que a pesar de estar seguro de no haber sacado un diez al menos sabe que paso.

- es viernes... ¿iras a su departamento, cierto?

- si, ya sabes... se complica vernos entre semana por la pelicula que esta filmando

- ya veo... bueno, entonces nos vemos Blaine

- nos vemos Seb

* * *

><p>Blaine llego al departamento, dos semanas atras su novio le habia dado la llave asi que ya no tenia que tocar o anunciarse, al entrar se llevo la sorpresa de ver a Kurt arreglandose.<p>

- ¿saldras?

- amor! dios... me espantaste, apenas iba a llamate, salio algo, quieren que vaya a filmar unas escenas ya que se cancelaran unos dias por el mal tiempo

- oh ya veo... - el moreno en verdad queria pasar tiempo con su novio, en toda la semana no se habian podido ver y la anterior apenas pudieron verse dos dias, suspiro y se dejo caer en el sofa.

Kurt se acerco a el, se arrodillo frente - lo siento, se que este es un gran cambio de planes pero descuida, no tardara mucho para antes de las ocho estare aqui, lo prometo - le dijo con una sonrisa. Blaine lo miro unos segundos y entonces sonrio tambien asintiendo.

- esta bien, te esperare... supongo que vere alguna serie o algo

- gracias por entender - dijo Kurt dandole un beso en ambas manos.

- descuida, esta bien

El castaño tomo el rostro del menor y beso sus labios, el tambien habia extrañado estar con su novio, necesitaba besarlo, tocarlo, escucharlo, abrazarlo, necesitaba estar con el, asi que se prometio apresurarse.

- te amo

- y yo a ti, mucho - contesto el ojimiel.

Kurt sonrio y salio del departamento. Blaine solto el aire contenido y se dispuso a hacerse algo de comer.

* * *

><p>8:45 pm<p>

Blaine miraba su celular "Se presento un imprevisto, pronto estare ahi" Ese mensaje habia sido hace media hora, se recosto en la cama, estaba cansado pues habia decidido hacer la cena pero Kurt aun no regresaba, sintio sus parpados pesados pero decidio darse una ducha para despabilarse.

10:15 pm

Blaine habia decidido cenar, no habia llegado ni una llamada ni siquiera un mensaje de su novio y sin embargo pensaba que no debia hablarle pues tendria trabajo, seria extraño que a esa hora le hablara su "alumno" o "protegido" como algunos medios habian decidido llamarle, termino y lavo los trastes que habia ensuciado, se puso una ropa comoda y se acosto esperando.

Hasta que se canso de esperar y se quedo dormido.

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba realmente molesto, habia llegado a la casa de los Smythe a las 9 am despues de que Kurt habia decidido dormir en nada mas y nada menos que en la casa de Brittany y ni siquiera se habia dignado a avisarle, tuvo que enterarse por los chismes de E! genial, una gran noticia para despertar.<p>

- ni empieces Sebastian - le advirtio cuando vio que este le iba a decir algo.

- relajate, ella es su novia ¿no?

Blaine lo fulmino con la mirada pero despues el castaño pudo ver un destello de tristeza cuando este retiro su mirada, comenzo a sacar la ropa de la mochila que habia llevado al departamento de su novio, estaba molesto y no iba a quedarse ahi. Escucho su celular sonar, lo tomo y abrio mensajes.

**_"Necesitamos hablar, ven por favor, todo tiene su explicacion"_**

"No me interesa, ahora mismo estoy demasiado molesto, dejemoslo para otra ocasion"

_**"Quiero verte, por favor ven"**_

"Que ironico, yo queria lo mismo anoche"

_**"Blaine por favor no te comportes como un niño"**_

"Oh disculpame, te recuerdo mi edad señor adulto, no esperes que me comporte como tu aunque si para ti ser maduro es dejar a tu novio plantado prefiero seguir siendo un "niño"

_**"Blaine puedo explicarte, no paso nada con Brittany"**_

"Como si me importara si quiera creer eso"

**_"Blaine sabes que ella no me gusta"_**

"Dudo que no hayas hecho nada, ya ni siquiera quiero seguir con esta conversacion, dejame en paz... necesito pensar"

_**"Te amo"**_

Blaine se quedo mirando el celular, leyendo esas dos palabras y se dejo caer en la cama, Sebastian lo observo y nego con la cabeza, sabia que este solo era el principio de la realidad que esos dos tercos habian decidido ignorar.

"Y yo a ti... pero ahora mismo estoy demasiado molesto, nos vemos el lunes"

* * *

><p>Blaine caminaba por los pasillos de Dalton para guardar unas cosas en su casillero, lo abrio y dejo todo, en cuanto cerro la puerta del casillero se sorprendio al ver a Kurt caminando hacia el.<p>

- ¿que haces aqui? - pregunto sorprendido.

- necesitaba verte, fue un muy horrible y solitario fin de semana

- pudo haber sido diferente - le recalco el moreno, aun no podia quitarse el enojo aunque sabia que era mas bien la decepcion.

- no me has dejado explicarte...

- no necesito explicacion, me queda muy claro mi lugar en tu vida Kurt, solo dejalo asi

- Fui obligado por mis managers, no tuve sexo con Brittany, Blaine

El moreno se recargo cansado en los casillero y nego con la cabeza - lo se - le respondió.

- entonces no entiendo porque...

- pero la besaste, probablemente la tocaste y ella a ti, durmieron abrazados y le dijiste palabras de amor ¿me equivoco?

- es actuación, todo es falso - respondió rapidamente el castaño.

- si yo hiciera lo mismo con alguien mas por actuacion ¿que sentirias?

Kurt se tenso, no le gustaba nada la idea de saber que Blaine tocaba, besaba o durmiera con otra persona, Blaine sonrio triste.

- exactamente, asi que no me pidas que no me importe, se que todo es falso, al menor por tu parte pero eso no impide que d... - se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir - que importe - termino.

- no quiero que estemos enojados - dijo Kurt en un tono triste y suplicante.

Blaine lo miro y suspiro derrotado, se forzo a sonreir - yo tampoco, solo... olvidemos que esto paso, debo volver a clases, ¿nos vemos despues? - le pregunto falsamente sonriente, intentando cambiar la situacion, al final... el habia aceptado lo que estaba sucediendo.

- claro, prometo que esta semana si nos veremos

- ok, cuidate... te amo

- y yo a ti Blaine

Blaine lo miro irse, lo vio alejarse...

_Fue ahi, cuando comenzaste a doler, y no quise darme cuenta._

* * *

><p><strong><em>ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO :D<em>**

**_SI, LOS PROBLEMAS EMPIEZAN... PERO ERA DE ESPERARSE_**

**_SPOILER: LA LLEGADA DE COOPER :O_**


	12. Chapter 12

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION :3 ESPERO LES GUSTE :D ME INSPIRE JAJAJA ANDABA AHI TODA LOCA XD PRONTO EMPEZARA MUCHO DRAMA, ADVIERTO XD LOS QUIERO!**

**Gabriela cruz: es de esperarse que una relacion asi tendra muchos problemas, y eso que apenas empieza...**

**JaviHummelMalik: jajaja kurt bien mal cumplido xD awww gracias por lo de idola :3 cooper siempre esta presente en mis fics *lo amo***

**Moontsee VR: tenian que pelearse, una relacion asi no puede estar bien. jeje a mi me encanta meter a Cooper :3 Seb siempre estara ahi para Blaine :D**

**Jeny: no, no le aviso, aqui se medio explica porque**

**4everbutterfly: gracias por leer mis historias :) si, blaine sabe en lo que se esta metiendo pero tambien hay que ver que el apenas tiene 17 años y es su primera relacion real por asi decirlo asi que su inocencia soñadora no lo hace ver claramente... :c**

**Georgi g: el amor siempre estara presente entre ellos pero a veces no es suficiente**

**Lynn Jane Elizabeth: lo se, fue depre... aqui sabras que pasa con cooper**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>

Blaine se encontraba debajo de Kurt en la cama, el castaño se encontraba besandole el cuello - oh Blaine no tienes ni idea de todo lo que me haces sentir - susurro y Blaine gimio al sentir como el castaño se encontraba atento a marcarlo. Ese dia cumplian siete meses de relacion y por ende el estaba ahi, siendo consentido por el mayor quien habia hecho una comida para ambos, comida que fue disfrutada por el menor y sin embargo recuerdo que ya estaba siendo olvidado por el momento de pasion que estaban viviendo.

Kurt se alejo y volvio a los labios del menor introduciendo su lengua en esa cavidad que tanto amaba, sus lenguas se acariciaban y danzaban hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire.

El mayor comenzo a mover las caderas restregando su ereccion con la del moreno - oh Kurt... - gimio al sentir la friccion, Kurt sonrio y bajo su mano hasta meterla dentro de los pantalones del menor, este se tenso al momento pero suspiros y gemidos salieron de su boca cuando sintio como era acariciado por Kurt.

- estas tan duro cariño...

- tu... t-tu eres el culpable - le dijo Blaine entre cortadamente, no podia hablar claramente por el placer que estaba experimentando.

- me encanta serlo

Siguio masturbandolo sin quitarle una sola prenda, Blaine solo podia gemir y decir incoherencias - Kurt... dios kurt... estoy cerca - exclamo el moreno aferrandose a la espalda del mayor.

- hazlo Blaine... correte en mi mano

Unas cuantas caricias mas y Blaine se vino en la mano del castaño, el moreno respiraba dificultosamente mientras se reponia de su orgasmo. Kurt saco su mano de los pantalones del mas joven, este lo miro expectante y se sonrojo cuando Kurt lamio sus dedos tragando asi su corrida.

- pervertido - dijo Blaine con un sonrojo pero tambien con una sonrisa.

- no tienes ni idea, tu me haces pervertido

- ahora culpame a mi

Ambos rieron, Kurt se acerco a darle un beso rapido - espero estes dispuesto a mas porque quiero estar dentro de ti - le dijo mirandolo con lujuria y amor.

- ¿que esperas?

* * *

><p>Sebastian se dirigia a la puerta, alguien estaba toque y toque el timbre - ya voy dije! - grito fastidiado, abrio y Cooper entro sin siquiera pedir permiso o saludarlo cosa que le parecio extraño.<p>

- ¿donde esta? ¿donde esta Blaine?

- eeeh no se - fue la unica respuesta que se le ocurrio.

- no te hagas el tonto Sebastian, ¿esta con el, cierto?

- no se a quien te refieres con "el"

- con Kurt Hummel

Sebastian abrio los ojos sorprendido, Cooper no podia estar enterado ¿cierto? no habia manera que supiera ¿Verdad? era imposible.

- estoy esperando Smythe

- supongo que estas enterado que Kurt le esta ayudando con su carrera...

- no me vengas con eso, conozco demasiado bien a mi hermanito, en todas fotos o videos ve a ese hombre como si fuera lo mas extraordinario del mundo, no tengo que ser un genio para saber que esta enamorado de el

Y por eso Sebastian agradecia no tener hermanos.

- media poblacion americana esta enamorada de ese chico...

- Sebastian - le dijo enojado.

- bien, ¿que se supone que quieres escuchar? ¿que quieres que te diga?

- la verdad de lo que esta pasando con Blaine o yo la buscare y sera peor

Sebastian suspiro - ¿que crees que pasa? - pregunto derrotado.

- ese hombre... ¿le corresponde? ¿que pasa entre ellos?

- tiene novia

- eso no importa y lo sabes

Ah si, Sebastian olvidaba lo inteligente que era el mayor de los Anderson.

- Blaine me matara si te lo cuento

- Yo te matare si no me lo cuentas ademas, ambos sabemos que el no mataria ni a una mosca

Sebastian suspiro - esta bien... solo prometeme que no haras una tonteria - dijo sentandose en el sofa.

- habla

Y el castaño comenzo a contarle.

* * *

><p>Kurt observaba con ternura a Blaine que se encontraba dormido en su cama, completamente desnudo debajo de esas sabanas que lo tapaban hasta la cintura, se acerco y paso sus dedos por el cabello rebelde del moreno.<p>

- eres tan hermoso

El castaño se levanto con solo unos pantalones flojos y una camisa vieja, era en esos momentos que se preguntaba como seria la vida si no fuera famoso, si no tuviera que ocultar quien es en verdad y Blaine y el pudieran ser una pareja normal que sale y entran de su casa sin peligro de ser asediados. El telefono de su departamento comenzo a sonar sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿que sucede George?

- hay un hombre que exige verlo

- ¿Exige? - pregunto un tanto molesto.

- asi es

- ¿cual es su nombre?

- se dice llamar... Cooper Anderson

Kurt abrio los ojos como platos al saber que era el hermano de su novio ¿que hacia ahi? - hazlo pasar - dijo y colgo, camino rapidamente hacia la cama despertando al moreno.

- Kurt en serio... quiero dormir - se quejo el moreno volviendose a acomodar.

- amor tu hermano esta aqui

Blaine se sento rapidamente - ¿Que? tienes que estar bromeando - exclamo preocupado.

- quisiera, no se a que ha venido pero vistete ya

Por suerte ambos se habian bañado justo despues de hacer el amor asi que solo buscaron su ropa y se arreglaron lo mejor que pudieron antes que la puerta comenzara a ser golpeada, Blaine trago saliva, Kurt tomo aire y abrio la puerta.

- tu! - grito Cooper tomando a Kurt del cuello de su camisa y empujandolo a la pared.

- Cooper ¿que haces?! - grito Blaine agarrandole un brazo a su hermano.

- este hombre se esta aprovechando de mi hermanito y eso no lo voy a permitir

- ¿que? - pregunto sorprendido el moreno ante las palabras de Cooper.

- yo no me estoy aprovechando de el - dijo serio el castaño.

- oh por favor! tienes mi edad! ¿como te atreves a andar con mi hermano? es menor de edad, es ilegal e inmoral

- BASTA COOPER! - grito Blaine molesto mientras empujaba al mayor lo suficiente para que soltara a Kurt.

Cooper miro con coraje al castaño y este lo miraba con molestia, Blaine sabia que esto podia pasar a peor.

- tu y yo nos vamos, Kurt... siento esto - se disculpo.

- alejate de mi hermano, te lo advierto

- tu no le adviertes nada, Cooper tenemos que hablar

- ya lo se todo Blaine, tu enamoramiento por este hombre y como el no es capaz de decirle al mundo lo que en verdad es!

- no te incumbe! - le grito Kurt - quiero a tu hermano

- mal por ti, porque no dejare que te acerques a el nunca mas!

- basta! no soy un niño Cooper, yo lo quiero tambien asi que yo puedo decidir estar o no con el

- no Blaine, ya no eres un niño pero si eres muy inocente... nos vamos

Kurt miro a Blaine este le sonrio dandole confianza, entonces salio con su hermano mayor, ambos en silencio subieron al coche del mayor, manejo por un rato y entonces se detuvo bajo un arbol.

- no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso

- ¿proteger a mi hermano?

- no hay nadie a quien proteger Coop! lo que tengo con Kurt es algo en lo que yo estuve de acuerdo!

- ¿no te das cuenta? incluso si creyera que el siente lo mismo por ti esta no es la manera de hacer las cosas!

Blaine rodo los ojos - se lo que me diras, tambien me lo ha dicho Sebastian pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme - le dijo determinado.

- yo no lo estoy, no arriesgare el corazon de mi hermano, asi que mañana mismo te vas conmigo a LA

- ¿QUE? no! definitivamente no!

- eres menor de edad y yo soy encargado de ti asi que todavia mando yo Blaine

- no me has esto por favor, lo amo Cooper

Cooper suspiro y lo miro con cariño - lo se Blaine, y es ese mismo amor lo que te hara sufrir y no quiero que eso pase, entiende Blaine, no hay manera de que esta relacion termine bien, no me importa mucho la edad aunque es importante... causara problemas, habra cosas que tu sentiras hirientes y graves y el no les dara importancia - Blaine abrio los ojos recordando lo que paso la noche donde Kurt lo dejo plantado.

_"Blaine por favor no te comportes como un niño"_

Kurt le habia restado importancia al hecho de no haberle avisado y ademas, lo llamo niño por su reclaro, pero una vez mas... ignoro lo evidente.

- confia en mi Coop, por favor... si en serio me quieres no me alejes de el

- no quiero verte sufrir Blaine...

- lo se, y te lo agradezco pero necesito intentar esto, se que todo puede salir mal pero tambien todo podria salir bien... nunca lo sabre si solo me alejas

Cooper se quedo pensativo viendo a la nada - soy tu hermano mayor Blaine... debo estar siempre para ti - le dijo tratando de hacerlo entender.

- entonces... si todo sale mal, estate ahi a mi lado, dandome tu consuelo, es lo mejor que puedes hacer por mi

- ay enano... en que problemas me metes, solo prometeme una cosa

- lo que sea

- si todo sale mal, si terminan, si te rompe el corazon... seras fuerte

Blaine entendio a su hermano, el menor suspiro y abrazo a su hermano mayor - lo prometo - Cooper le correspondio el abrazo.

* * *

><p>Despues de la platica, Blaine llego a casa de los Smythe, Sebastian habia salido y Cooper se fue a la habitacion de huespedes, el moreno aprovecho para mandarle un mensaje al castaño para tranquilizarlo.<p>

"Descuida, entendio... todo esta bien, te amo" una vez que lo envio miro al techo haciendose una pregunta

_¿Realmente todo estaba bien?_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Gracias por leer :D_**

**_¿que les parecio? amo a cooper y su lado protector xD_**


	13. Chapter 13

**ACTUALIZACIOOOOOOOON! JEJE AMO ESTA HISTORIA :3 ADORO ESCRIBIRLA AUNQUE SUFRA A LA VEZ! TAL VEZ SE ME COMPLIQUE ACTUALIZAR LA SEMANA QUE VIENE YA QUE TENDRE EXAMENES :c AVISO POR SI NO ACTUALIZO**

**Jeny: creo que es normal que las tenga, la verdad las cosas son demasiado complicadas.**

**Gabriela Cruz: cooper siempre es un amor, jajaja ya se lo dara mas adelante xD**

**Olga Moreno: ajajaja yo tengo un primo protector xD se lo que se siente**

**Georgi g: coop es un amor siempre :3 aunque lo entendio el puede que tenga razon...**

**Moontsee VR: siempre amare a cooper amo ponerlo en casi todos mis fics, Blaine no esta solo, eso es lo bueno**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

Viernes

Blaine no podia estar mas feliz, le habian hablado de un lugar donde artistas se presentaban, artistas que apenas comienzan su carrera en ascenso, aun no se podia creer que eso le estuviera sucediendo, habia llegado a contarle a Sebastian quien lo abrazo efusivamente.

- te lo mereces Blaine! - le dijo con una gran sonrisa, orgulloso de su mejor amigo.

- gracias Seb, estoy realmente emocionado, nunca pense que me invitarian!

- eres grandioso, este es solo el principio, algun dia llenaras el Madison Square Garden!

- no exageres...

- oh vamos! se que lo lograras

Blaine se sintio agradecido por las palabras de su mejor amigo, el soñaba mucho con conciertos asi de grandes, donde el llenaba todo el foro, agotaba entradas pero sobre todo, hacia lo que tanto le gustaba, cantar, entregarse en el escenario. Sonreia cada que se imaginaba eso, todos esos logros, eso lo hacia completamente feliz.

- ¿estaras ahi, cierto?

- por supuesto! en primera fila!

- mas te vale - le dijo en broma, pues sabia que Sebastian nunca lo iba a abandonar.

* * *

><p>Kurt abria la puerta recibiendo un abrazo del moreno que obviamente fue correspondido inmediatamente.<p>

- amor, ¿porque tan feliz?

- te tengo una gran noticia o al menos eso creo, no creo que sea tan grande para ti siendo quien eres pero para mi es... - Blaine hablaba muy rapido, completamente emocionado y avergonzado, Kurt solo lo miro con ternura, lo callo con un beso.

- todo lo que sea emocionante para ti lo es para mi

Blaine sonrio - fui invitado a dar un concierto, es dentro de cinco dias - le comunico, Kurt sonrio y unio sus labios en un beso lleno de amor, Blaine se dejo llevar y Kurt lo tomo de la cintura, sus lenguas se acariciaban, ambos completamente perdidos en la boca del otro, hasta que el aire fue necesario.

- felicidades hermoso

- gracias... yo, bueno... ¿vendras a verme? me encantaria que lo hicieras

Kurt se quedo pensativo - ¿no quieres? - pregunto desanimado el moreno.

- no es eso, sabes que amo verte cantar es solo que... no se si sea correcto, me refiero a... ya sabes

- pero eres algo asi como mi tutor en esto de mi carrera, no tendria nada de raro que fueras a verme

- pero nuestras miradas nos podrian delatar... nuestra atraccion

Blaine suspiro triste - esta bien, entiendo... - dijo dandose por vencido y luchando contra las tremendas ganas de soltarse a llorar, le dolia esa situacion, al menos queria que su novio lo acompañara, inclusive solo como su "tutor" pero por lo que veia eso seria imposible. Kurt noto el semblante decaido del moreno y se sintio pesimo, sabia que la situacion estaba realmente horrible, ya tenian un año juntos y lamentablemente el no habia asistido a ningun evento importante de su novio, ni a su competicion de coros, ni al cumpleaños de su hermano, ni al evento deportivo donde gano en box. Dejo salir el aire contenido y acaricio el rostro del pelinegro este lo miro con sorpresa y estuvo a punto de darle una sonrisa amarga cuando Kurt hablo.

- ire, estare ahi, lo prometo

Blaine tardo en procesar las palabras pero en cuanto lo hizo se lanzo a los brazos del castaño uniendo sus labios en un beso rapido - gracias, gracias, te amo! te amo! - se abrazaron por un largo momento.

Kurt sonrio al ver la luz dorada de los ojos mieles de su novio.

Los ojos mas hermosos que jamas ha visto.

* * *

><p>Miercoles<p>

Todo estaba listo para el concierto, solo faltaban 20 minutos para que diera inicio, Blaine estaba feliz por el hecho de que todo el recinto se llenara, Sebastian tal como lo habia prometido estaba con el, pero aun asi estaba preocupado, su novio aun no llegaba.

- ¿le habra pasado algo? - pregunto preocupado.

- descuida, ya no ha de tardar - le daba animos su mejor amigo - miralo, ahi viene! - le anuncio al ver al castaño de lejos.

Blaine sonrio ampliamente caminando directo a el, su corazon latia fuertemente por la felicidad, pero entonces cuando estuvo a pocos metros de el su sonrisa se desvanecio al ver que Kurt no venia solo...

Venia de la mano con Brittany.

- Blaine! que gusto verte, que bueno que todo este yendo excelente para ti! - le felicito la rubia dandole un abrazo, Blaine solo miraba a Kurt decepcionado y triste, Kurt no se atrevia a aguantarle la mirada.

- gracias Brittany - le dijo sinceramente aunque ahi estaba el sentimiento de culpa.

- de nada, te lo mereces tienes un gran talento, ademas que tienes al mejor tutor del mundo ¿cierto amor? - dijo volteando a ver al castaño.

- eh si... Blaine tiene el mejor de los talentos ademas que ha luchado mucho por esto, estoy realmente orgullo de el - dijo mirandolo atentamente, Blaine solo lo miraba incredulo.

Sebastian noto esto y se acerco a la rubia - bien, que te parece si te adelanto a lo que seran sus lugares! estoy seguro que Kurt tiene unos ultimos consejos que darle a mi amigo - la chica asintio y se fue con el castaño.

- ¿como pudiste traerla? - le reclamo el moreno con la voz rota.

- no tuve de otra, PR insistio y...

- y como siempre no pudiste negarte, ¿tienes una idea lo dificil que es verla a los ojos sabiendo que me estoy acostando con su novio? ¿tienes una maldita idea de lo que me duele verte con ella? no kurt, no la tienes... sabes que, hubiera preferido que no hubieses venido

No dejo a Kurt hablar, dejandolo solo ahi mientras el iba a terminar de prepararse, por primera vez el castaño se sintio herido por las palabras del moreno, se sintio extremamente culpable por ser el causante del sufrimiento del menor, camino cabizbajo hasta su lugar, Sebastian lo fulmino con la mirada y se alejo de ellos. Blaine fue anunciado y salio acompañado de su guitarra, dio un discurso y canto Raise your glass, termino, entonces miro a Kurt.

- la proxima cancion es, fue dificil de escribir pero creo que tiene una gran importancia en mi vida, espero les guste

_Nobody sees, nobody knows_  
><em>We are a secret, can't be exposed<em>  
><em>That's how it is, that's how it goes<em>  
><em>Far from the others<em>  
><em>Close to each other<em>

_In the daylight, in the daylight_  
><em>When the sun is shining<em>  
><em>On a late night, on a late night<em>  
><em>When the moon is blinding.<em>

_In the plain sight, plain sight_  
><em>Like stars in hiding<em>  
><em>You and I burn on, on.<em>

_But two and two - gether, for - ever_  
><em>We'll never change<em>  
><em>But two and two - gether,<em>  
><em>We'll never change<em>

_Nobody sees, nobody knows_  
><em>We are a secret, can't be exposed<em>  
><em>That's how it is, that's how it goes<em>  
><em>Far from the others<em>  
><em>Close to each other<em>  
><em>That's when we uncover, cover, cover<em>  
><em>That's when we uncover, cover, cover.<em>

_My asylum, my asylum_  
><em>Is in your arms<em>  
><em>When the world gives heavy burdens<em>  
><em>I can bear a thousand tons<em>  
><em>On your shoulders, on your shoulders<em>  
><em>I can reach an endless sky<em>  
><em>Feels like paradise.<em>

_But two and two - gether, for - ever_  
><em>We'll never change<em>  
><em>But two and two - gether,<em>  
><em>We'll never change<em>

_Nobody sees, nobody knows_  
><em>We are a secret, can't be exposed<em>  
><em>That's how it is, that's how it goes<em>  
><em>Far from the others<em>  
><em>Close to each other<em>  
><em>That's when we uncover, cover, cover<em>  
><em>That's when we uncover, cover, cover.<em>

_We could build a universe right here_  
><em>All the world could disappear<em>  
><em>Wouldn't notice, wouldn't care<em>

_We could build a universe right here_  
><em>The world could disappear<em>  
><em>Yeah I just need you near<em>

_Nobody sees, nobody knows_  
><em>We are a secret, can't be exposed<em>  
><em>That's how it is, that's how it goes<em>  
><em>Far from the others<em>  
><em>Close to each other<em>  
><em>That's when we uncover, cover, cover<em>  
><em>That's when we uncover, cover, cover.<em>  
><em>That's when we uncover.<em>

_Nadie lo ve, nadie lo sabe_  
><em>Que somos un secreto, que no se puede exponer<em>  
><em>Así es como es, así es como va todo<em>  
><em>Lejos de los demás<em>  
><em>Tan cercanos uno del otro.<em>

_A la luz del día, luz del día_  
><em>Cuando el sol brilla<em>  
><em>Tarde en la noche, tarde en la noche<em>  
><em>Cuando la luna es cegadora..<em>

_A simple vista, simple vista_  
><em>Como las estrellas escondiéndose<em>  
><em>Tú y yo nos quemamos.<em>

_Nos ponemos juntos, para siempre_  
><em>Nunca cambiaremos<em>  
><em>Los dos juntos,<em>  
><em>Nunca cambiaremos<em>

_Nadie lo ve, nadie lo sabe_  
><em>Que somos un secreto, que no se puede exponer<em>  
><em>Así es como es, así es como va todo<em>  
><em>Lejos de los demás<em>  
><em>Tan cercanos uno del otro.<em>  
><em>Es cuando nos descubrimos, descubrimos, descubrimos.<em>  
><em>Es cuando nos descubrimos, descubrimos, descubrimos.<em>

_Mi asilo, mi asilo_  
><em>Está en tus brazos<em>  
><em>Cuando el mundo consigue quemarse<em>  
><em>Puedo soportar mil toneladas<em>  
><em>Sobre tus hombros, sobre tus hombros<em>  
><em>Puedo llegar a un cielo infinito<em>  
><em>Se siente como el paraíso.<em>

_Nos ponemos juntos, para siempre_  
><em>Nunca cambiaremos<em>  
><em>Los dos juntos,<em>  
><em>Nunca cambiaremos<em>

_Nadie lo ve, nadie lo sabe_  
><em>Que somos un secreto, que no se puede exponer<em>  
><em>Así es como es, así es como va todo<em>  
><em>Lejos de los demás<em>  
><em>Tan cercanos uno del otro.<em>  
><em>Es cuando nos descubrimos, descubrimos, descubrimos.<em>  
><em>Es cuando nos descubrimos, descubrimos, descubrimos.<em>

_Podríamos construir un universo justo aquí_  
><em>Todo el mundo podría desaparecer<em>  
><em>Sin darnos cuenta, sin importarnos.<em>

_Podríamos construir un universo justo aquí_  
><em>Todo el mundo podría desaparecer<em>  
><em>Sí. Sólo te necesito cerca<em>

_Nadie lo ve, nadie lo sabe_  
><em>Que somos un secreto, que no se puede exponer<em>  
><em>Así es como es, así es como va todo<em>  
><em>Lejos de los demás<em>  
><em>Tan cercanos uno del otro.<em>  
><em>Es cuando nos descubrimos, descubrimos, descubrimos.<em>  
><em>Es cuando nos descubrimos, descubrimos, descubrimos.<em>  
><em>Es cuando nos descubrimos.<em>

En toda la cancion Kurt pudo sentir en carne propia el dolor del moreno al cantarla, esa cancion era su historia, su vida, la de ambos. Blaine miro hacia donde se encontraba Kurt aocompañado por Brittany, se dio cuenta que todo lo que le dijeron Sebastian y su hermano era cierto, esta relacion solo le estaba ocasionando dolor, tristeza, culpa...

Pero era incapaz de terminarla ¿porque? porque amaba a ese hombre que tanto daño le hacia y al mismo tiempo lo hacia tan feliz.

Tenia miedo de perderlo, de no tenerlo en su vida...

Y lo peor, tener miedo de perder a alguien que ni siquiera tienes.

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUE LES PARECIO? <strong>

**NUESTROS BEBES SUFREN, GRACIAS POR LEER**


	14. Chapter 14

**DIA DE ACTUALIZCION :3 ESPERO LES GUSTE! YA CASI LLEGAMOS A UNO DE LOS MOMENTOS MAS INTENSOS DE LA HISTORIA :D**

**Jeny: ay es que Kurt no ve las consecuencias de sus actos ¬¬ mi Blainey...**

**Georgi G: la farsa con Brittany aun sigue... y definitivamente no se lo merece**

**Moontsee VR: la frase es re llegadora, Blaine es la definicion de talento, Kurt medio tiene la culpa pues tambien lo obligan **

**JaviHummelMalik: nooooo no sufras, naaah mentira xD todos sufrimos, noooo no llores**

**Gabriela Cruz: pues tal vez eso pase, tal vez Blaine deba alejarse de Kurt... tal vez**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>

_Deberías haber estado aquí  
><em>_Y yo hubiera sido tan feliz_

Despues de aquel dia todo parecia ser un sube y baja en su relacion, los dias, las semanas, los meses y todo se complicaba cada dia mas y sin embargo, Blaine se lo negaba, el queria y gritaba a los cuatro vientos que todo estaba bien en su vida pero muy dentro de el, sabia que no era asi. Sebastian tambien lo sabia, cuando su mejor amigo se quedaba viendo el celular esperando una llamada que no iba a llegar, cuando en algun evento importante Blaine esperaba pero Kurt nunca llegaba, se podria decir que siempre lo recompensaba, un regalo, unas flores, una carta, una noche especial pero todo siempre en su departamento.

Nunca fuera de el.

Y el moreno queria que todo fuera diferente, cuando salian Sebastian observaba como su mejor amigo miraba a todas esas parejas que salian de la mano, sonriendo, riendo, besandonse libremente, porque vamos, estaban en Nueva York un lugar donde los homosexuales eran libres a diferencia de otros lugares, pero su amigo se habia condenado a vivir en las sombras, en una relacion que nadie sabria jamas. Porque el castaño estaba seguro que Kurt jamas tendria el valor de decirle al mundo lo que es realmente, y sabia, que solo habian dos opciones.

Blaine se queda con Kurt a pesar de todo, o Blaine decidia alejarse. No importaba cual fuese, Blaine saldria herido.

Y eso lo irritaba, porque el no queria que alguien tan noble como su mejor amigo sufriera pero el moreno habia decidido eso aun sabiendo todo lo que estaba en contra.

- ¿Seb?

- oh lo siento Blaine, ya sabes... estaba en mi nube

- me di cuenta - le sonrio Blaine.

- entonces... fiesta el Sabado por tu cumpleaños!

- aun no puedo creer que cumplire 19 años... - se perdio en sus pensamientos y no exactamente por su nueva edad.

Sino porque aun no caia en cuenta que dentro de poco tambien cumpliria dos años de relacion con Kurt, se sentia bien con eso pero a la vez se preguntaba ¿Cuando eso iba a cambiar? ¿cuantos aniversarios mas festejarian en ese departamento? Y sobre todo, cuanto tiempo seguiria siendo solo el "protegido" de Kurt Hummel.

- ¿lo invitaras? - pregunto Sebastian adivinando sus pensamientos.

- lo hare aunque no estoy seguro de que vaya a asistir

- en tu cumpleaños 18 asistio

- si, en el festejo de Dalton no en el familiar... y esta vez, no habra festejo en Dalton

El mas alto solo nego con la cabeza decidiendo no opinar nada al notar el tono triste de su mejor amigo.

- bien, anda... vamos a invitar a todos, ya sabes como son estas fiestas cuando yo las planeo

- eso nunca acaba bien - y ambos rien.

* * *

><p>Blaine sonreia mientras cocinaba con las manos de Kurt en su cintura y repartiendo besos en su nuca y cuello.<p>

- Kurt detente, haras que me queme

- ¿lo puedo tomar en doble sentido?

- idiota

- yo tambien te amo

Eran esos momentos en que Blaine se olvidaba de su realidad, donde estaba bien, donde parecian una pareja como cualquier otra, Kurt parecia tan comodo y enamorado que el moreno no tenia ninguna duda de su futuro juntos. Sin embargo, cuando salia del departamento la realidad le golpeaba nuevamente y eso era todos lo dias.

- Kurt... el sabado es mi cumpleaños

- lo se hermoso, ¿crees que lo olvidaria?

- no, por supuesto que no... es solo, bueno, sera en el patio de la casa y solo queria saber si podras ir

Blaine lo miro esperanzado, el castaño no se esperaba esa pregunta, de hecho, estaba preparando que ese dia se la pasaran juntos pero al parecer Blaine se le habia adelantado, a veces olvidaba que el moreno era solo un adolescente que tiene amigos y obviamente tiene fiestas.

- no lo se Blaine, ya sabes...

- lo se pero en verdad, me gustaria que estuvieras ahi, todos creen que estas excelente con Brittany, no tiene nada de malo que vayas a felicitar a tu amigo

Kurt suspiro - cierto, bien... estare ahi, en fin, es tu cumpleaños no podria faltar - Blaine sonrio alegre.

- gracias, no tienes idea de cuanto temia que te negaras, te amo!

- y yo te amo a ti Blaine

Ambos se besaron y terminaron de comer, vieron unas peliculas e hicieron el amor, faltaba solo tres dias para el cumpleaños del moreno, y este no podia estar mas feliz despues de que Kurt le aseguraria que iria.

* * *

><p>Sabado 9:00 pm<p>

Sebastian llegaba a su lado con un amigo - Blaine este es Elliot, es un buen amigo y... un gran fan tuyo - en esos meses despues de su concierto, habia tomado fama, ya tenia algunos clubs de fans y se habia seguido presentando, incluso se rumoraba, una disquera estaba pensando en hablar con el.

- mucho gusto - dijo Blaine saludandolo alegremente

- el gusto es mio Blaine, tuve la suerte de ir a tu primer concierto, me encantaron tus canciones y bueno, le pedi a Sebastian que me invitara a esta fiesta, por cierto... feliz cumpleaños

Blaine sonrio y acepto el abrazo que el mas alto le dio - gracias a ti por venir - dijo amablemente. Entre los tres siguieron platicando mientras mas personas seguian llegando, Sebastian se alejo para terminar de arreglar asuntos con el sonido y Blaine seguia platicando animadamente con el moreno.

- ¿esperas a alguien? - pregunto Elliot mientras daba un trago a su bebida al ver que el moreno buscaba con la mirada a alguien.

- no exactamente, ademas... Seb se desaparecio

- eso es cierto, pero conociendolo ha de estar bebiendo o ligandose a alguien por ahi

Blaine rio ante eso - cierto, es lo que mejor sabe hacer en estas fiestas - comento feliz.

Y entonces el tiempo paso... dieron las 10... las 11... las 12... y Blaine se resigno a que Kurt no iba a ir, vio a todos divertirse y se fue a su habitacion sabiendo que por el ambiente nadie notaria su ausencia. Observo la fotografia que tenia en su muro donde salian el y Kurt sonrientes, y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

- dijiste que estarias aqui...

El dolor en su pecho se estaba haciendo insoportable, un dolor que dia a dia lleva con el, pero no importa que tan fuerte sea, no logra hacerlo tomar la decision de dejarlo todo.

- es tu fiesta, deberias estar ahi abajo - le dice Sebastian.

- no estoy de animos

- no dejes que el sea tu mundo Blaine, ahi abajo hay personas que de verdad te aprecian

- el lo hace tambien

- entonces... ¿porque no esta aqui?

Sabia que esa pregunta le doleria a su amigo pero ya estaba harto de quedarse callado, Blaine lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y el castaño dejo salir un cansado suspiro y se acerco para abrazarlo.

- si hubiese sabido que dolia tanto...

- lo habrias amado igual - le dijo Seb mientras el menor sollozaba, porque sabia que era cierto.

Desde que su mirada se cruzo con la de Kurt habia sido completamente suyo, quisiera o no, desde ese momento lo amó.

* * *

><p>Era Lunes y no habia contestado ningun mensaje ni ninguna llamada de Kurt durante el domingo, ese dia le tocaba cantar y estaba preparando todo junto a sus compañeros.<p>

- no puedo creer que escribieras esta cancion... - decia anonadado Seb mientras terminaba de leer.

- tuve una muy buena inspiracion

- es realmente triste

- lo se, pero es lo que sentia

La musica comenzo a sonar y miro como todos los alumnos miraba atentamente, se dio fuerzas para cantarla, recordando todos lo que sintio el sabado...

_You should've been there,_  
><em>Should've burst through the door,<em>  
><em>With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,<em>  
><em>And it would've felt like,<em>  
><em>A million little shining stars had just aligned,<em>  
><em>And I would've been so happy.<em>

_Christmas lights glisten,_  
><em>I've got my eye on the door,<em>  
><em>Just waiting for you to walk in,<em>  
><em>But the time is ticking,<em>  
><em>People ask me how I've been<em>  
><em>As I comb back through my memory,<em>  
><em>How you said you'd be here,<em>  
><em>You said you'd be here.<em>

_And it was like slow motion,_  
><em>Standing there in my party dress,<em>  
><em>In red lipstick,<em>  
><em>With no one to impress,<em>  
><em>And they're all laughing,<em>  
><em>As I'm looking around the room,<em>  
><em>But there's one thing missing,<em>  
><em>And that was the moment I knew.<em>

_And the hours pass by,_  
><em>Now I just wanna be alone,<em>  
><em>But your close friends always seem to know<em>  
><em>When there's something really wrong,<em>  
><em>So they follow me down the hall,<em>  
><em>And there in the bathroom,<em>  
><em>I try not to fall apart,<em>  
><em>And the sinking feeling starts,<em>  
><em>As I say hopelessly,<em>  
><em>"He said he'd be here."<em>

_And it was like slow motion,_  
><em>Standing there in my party dress,<em>  
><em>In red lipstick,<em>  
><em>With no one to impress,<em>  
><em>And they're all laughing,<em>  
><em>And asking me about you,<em>  
><em>But there was one thing missing,<em>  
><em>And that was the moment I knew.<em>

_What do you say_  
><em>When tears are streaming down your face<em>  
><em>In front of everyone you know?<em>  
><em>And what do you do when the one<em>  
><em>Who means the most to you<em>  
><em>Is the one who didn't show?<em>

_You should've been here._  
><em>And I would've been so happy.<em>

_And it was like slow motion,_  
><em>Standing there in my party dress,<em>  
><em>In red lipstick,<em>  
><em>With no one to impress,<em>  
><em>And they're all standing around me singing<em>  
><em>"Happy birthday to you",<em>  
><em>But there was one thing missing,<em>  
><em>And that was the moment I knew.<em>

_Ooh, I knew_  
><em>Ooh<em>

_You called me later,_  
><em>And said, "I'm sorry, I didn't make it,"<em>  
><em>And I said, "I'm sorry too,"<em>  
><em>And that was the moment I knew.<em>

_Deberías haber esta aquí_  
><em>Deberías haber entrado por la puerta<em>  
><em>Con esa sonrisa de: "Cariño, estoy aquí"<em>  
><em>Y hubiera sentido como si<em>  
><em>Millones de pequeñas y brillantes estrellas se hubieran alineado<em>  
><em>Y hubiera sido tan feliz<em>

_Las luces de Navidad brillan_  
><em>Tengo puesta mi mirada en la puerta<em>  
><em>Esperando a que llegues<em>  
><em>Pero el tiempo sigue pasando<em>  
><em>Y las personas me preguntan donde he estado<em>  
><em>Mientras regreso a mis recuerdos<em>  
><em>A como dijiste que estarías aquí<em>  
><em>Dijiste que estarías aquí<em>

_Y fue como en cámara lenta_  
><em>Parada ahí, con mi vestido de fiesta<em>  
><em>Con mi labial rojo<em>  
><em>Sin nadie a quien impresionar<em>  
><em>Y todos ellos están riendo<em>  
><em>Mientras te busco en la habitación<em>  
><em>Y hay alguien que falta<em>  
><em>Y en ese momento lo supe<em>

_Y las horas pasan_  
><em>Y solo quiero estar sola<em>  
><em>Pero tus amigos mas cercanos siempre parecen saber<em>  
><em>Cuando algo esta realmente mal<em>  
><em>Y me siguen por el vestíbulo<em>  
><em>Y luego en el baño<em>  
><em>Trato de no derrumbarme<em>  
><em>Y la sensación de hundimiento comienza<em>  
><em>Y digo sin esperanzas: <em>  
><em>"El dijo que estaría aquí"<em>

_Y fue como en cámara lenta_  
><em>Parada ahí, con mi vestido de fiesta<em>  
><em>Con mi labial rojo<em>  
><em>Sin nadie a quien impresionar<em>  
><em>Y todos ellos están riendo<em>  
><em>Preguntándome acerca de ti<em>  
><em>Y hay alguien que falta<em>  
><em>Y en ese momento lo supe<em>

_¿Que es lo que dices _  
><em>Cuando las lagrimas comienzan a caer por tu rostro<em>  
><em>En frente de todos los que conoces?<em>  
><em>¿Y que es lo que haces<em>  
><em>Cuando la persona que mas significaba para ti<em>  
><em>Es la única que no se presento?<em>

_Deberías haber estado aquí_  
><em>Y yo hubiera sido tan feliz<em>

_Y fue como en cámara lenta_  
><em>Parada ahí, con mi vestido de fiesta<em>  
><em>Con mi labial rojo<em>  
><em>Sin nadie a quien impresionar<em>  
><em>Y están todos sentados alrededor mio<em>  
><em>Cantándome "Feliz cumpleaños a ti"<em>  
><em>Y hay alguien que falta<em>  
><em>Y en ese momento lo supe<em>

_Ooh, lo supe_  
><em>Ooh<em>

_Me llamaste mas tarde_  
><em>Y dijiste "Lo siento, no pude ir"<em>  
><em>Y yo dije: "Yo también lo siento"<em>  
><em>Y en ese momento lo supe<em>

Y Blaine salio corriendo del escenario, Sebastian lo siguio, corriendo detras de el, Blaine se detuvo en el pasillo tratando de tranquilizarse, el castaño lo alcanzo. Ambos se miraron y Blaine sonrio triste.

- nunca cambiara ¿cierto? siempre todo sera asi, todos tenian razon desde el principio...

- puedes terminar con esto Blaine, puedes seguir sin el

- el problema Seb es que no quiero, lo amo demasiado, tanto que no importa el dolor, no importa si por fin abri los ojos y acepte mi realidad, no importa nada de eso... lo amo tanto que no lo dejare

- entonces no puedo hacer mas por ti Blaine, el unico capaz de terminar con tu dolor eres tu mismo

- soy un idiota, un estupido, soy...

- estas enamorado Blaine, y el bueno... el ha sabido como enamorarte, como aferrarte a el a tal grado que no eres capaz de irte

- ¿Crees que no me ama? - pregunto con temor el moreno.

- te ama, estoy seguro... pero creo que tu lo amas mas y es ahi el problema.

_No te ama lo suficiente como para sacrificar todo por ti..._

* * *

><p><strong>POR CIERTO, LA CANCION DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR SE LLAMA UNCOVER :D<strong>

**ESTA ES "THE MOMENT I KNEW" DE TAYLOR SWIFT 3**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :p**


	15. Chapter 15

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION... ESTE CAPITULO Y EL SIGUIENTE SON COMO EL PRE Y EL POST DEL PROLOGO... AHI SI QUIEREN VOLVER A LEERLO *en el primer cap***

**Camiila-Klainer: habra otros capitulos peores en este fic :c se viene la depresion #Advierto**

**Gabriela Cruz: pues Kurt aun tardara en reaccionar...**

**JaviHummelMalik: jajajaja si escribiera eso se acabaria la historia xD y todavia falta :p**

**Georgi G: sebastian es un genio aqui xD**

**Jeny: porque kurt es un tonto ¬¬ aqui se explica el porque :c**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15<strong>

Blaine se encontraba acomodando sus libros en su casillero cuando Elliot llego a su lado sorprendiendolo.

- excelente presentacion, como siempre

- gracias ¿que haces aqui? - pregunto confundido.

- Sebastian me dijo que hoy cantarias y vine a verte, por eso y por esto - dijo sacando una cajita decorada - el sabado te desapareciste y no pude darte tu regalo aunque despues de escuchar la cancion creo que ya se porque.

El moreno lo miro con una sonrisa triste - es complicado - fue lo unico que dijo.

- descuida, no preguntare ni quien es ni que pasa, puedo ver que te duele hablar de eso

- muchas gracias por comprender

- para hacerte preguntas incomodas esta Sebastian ¿no?

Blaine rio, agradecio eso pues ultimamente se le hacia dificil reir, incluso sonreir.

- anda, abrelo

El moreno asintio y vio una plumilla amarilla, tenia algo escrito, parecia una firma y cuando la vio bien sonrio ampliamente - imposible - comento emocionado.

- Alguien me dijo que amas a Katy Perry asi que se me ocurrio...

- ¿como lo conseguiste?

- mi padre tiene sus contactos, hace dos semanas pude conocerla y bueno, recorde lo que Sebastian me habia dicho

- no nos conociamos ¿porque hiciste esto por mi?

Elliot le sonrio sinceramente - no lo se, simplemente me converti en tu fan y me entusiasmaba conocerte, no me equivoque contigo - Blaine sonrio antes esas palabras y guardo al plumilla en su caja y la metio en la mochila.

- muchas gracias Elliot, me has alegrado el dia - dijo dandole un abrazo que sorprendio al mas alto pero que correspondio al instante. El ojimiel agradecia el regalo y el hecho de que Elliot lo haya distraido de sus problemas sentimentales.

Se escucho un carraspeo y ambos se separaron - ¿interrumpo algo? - Blaine se quedo sorprendido de ver a Kurt ahi, rodo los ojos, conocia esa mirada y ese tono de voz, era cuando estaba celoso, regreso su mirada a Elliot.

- en serio muchas gracias por el regalo, ahora necesito hablar a solas con Kurt, ya sabes... la carrera y eso

- si, esta bien, supongo nos vemos despues - Blaine asintio y Elliot se despidio de Kurt solo con un movimiento de mano.

* * *

><p>Blaine se habia ido junto a Kurt a su departamento, ambos completamente en silencio en lo que duro el viaje hasta el edificio. Entraron al depatamento.<p>

Blaine volvio su vista a Kurt - no se que hacias ahi - dijo nuevamente enojado.

- no has contestado ni mis llamadas ni mis mensajes

- he estado ocupado

- si, me doy cuenta con quien

El moreno bufo realmente molesto al escuchar eso - mira Kurt no entiendo como puedes venir a reclamarme nada despues de lo que me hiciste el sabado - casi le grito.

- no me dejaste explicarte

- me importa una mierda tus explicaciones, me lo dijiste, me aseguraste que estarias ahi y no fuiste! te necesitaba ahi conmigo - dijo con voz apagada.

- iba a ir, te juro que si... hubo una junta con PR se demoro pero aun asi alcanzaba a ir, fue a la casa a cambiarme y entonces cuando abri la puerta... llego Brittany

Blaine lo miro con la boca abierta ¿era en serio? ¿lo habia dejado plantado por Brittany?

- me voy! no se que demonios hago aqui! - le dijo con mucho enojo, estaba que no podia ni con el mismo, lloro como un idiota el fin de semana y en el fondo esperaba una razon como me quede dormido, me enferme, algo con lo que pudiera lidiar pero no con eso.

- Blaine por favor, hablemos

- no! no quiero! maldita sea Kurt! ¿que no lo entiendes? otra vez me pusiste como segunda opcion, todo siempre es primero, se supone que es a mi a quien amas y ella es la farsa pero cuando le das prioridad me pregunto si tal vez la farsa no soy yo!

- no digas eso! yo te amo Blaine, creeme - dijo abrazandolo, tomando al moreno completamente desprevenido.

- sueltame Kurt...

- no lo hare! lo siento... lamento no haber estado ahi contigo, queria hacerlo, te juro que si, te amo... se que esto es dificil, se que a veces todo parece desmoronarse pero nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti, te amo hermoso

Blaine se rindio, como siempre.

- lo compensare, lo prometo

Dijo comenzando a repartir besos en el cuello del menor, Blaine suspiro derrotado.

_Deberia irme, deberia salir por la puerta aun enojado contigo, deberia tener un poco mas de dignidad y hacerte sufrir aunque sea la mitad de lo que yo sufri el fin de semana, definitivamente no deberia estar permitiendo tus caricias ni que me lleves a la cama, definitivamente no deberia de permitir que reclames mi cuerpo nuevamente como tuyo... pero lo hago._

_Estoy perdido, completamente perdido por ti Kurt. Estoy dispuesto a todo, a dejarlo todo, a cambiarlo todo, a aguantarlo todo por este amor que me consume dia a dia por ti. Pero el problema no es ese... el problema es que tu no estas dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por mi._

_Y desgarra aceptarlo ahora. Porque Kurt... esto algun dia se terminara y algo me dice que esta cerca, y duele porque te amo mas de lo que nunca imagine posible.  
>Y el temor me consume, el temor de tener que vivir sin ti.<em>

_Por favor Kurt, no lo permitas, por favor... amame como yo te amo a ti._

_Por favor no dejes que me vaya._

* * *

><p>3 MESES DESPUES<p>

Kurt se habia ido a Francia a promover su nueva pelicula dos semanas atras, dejando al moreno y asegurandole que podrian seguir en comunicacion, sin embargo a Blaine se le habia hecho ultimamente dificil entablar comunicacion con el. Blaine se encontraba en su salon terminando de arreglar las cosas en su mochila cuando vio a varias chicas y algunos chicos corriendo por el pasillo a donde parecia ser la cafeteria, salio del salon y esucho a dos chicas.

"por fin se comprometieron, era hora" "lastima... Kurt es demasiado sexy como para casarse pero ni modo, ya se veia venir"

Su corazon se paralizo al escuchar el nombre del castaño, se dirigio a la cafeteria y miro la television, despues fijo su mirada en Sebastian quien lo observaba con tristeza y regreso su mirada al televisor.

"Kurt Hummel por fin se decidio, anoche en el programa al que fue invitado acepto que le ha pedido matrimonio a su novia la famosa bailarina Brittany S. Pearce, aqui el video donde lo acepta"

Blaine observa a Kurt sentado en la silla de invitados, con el conductor preguntandole "se rumora un compromiso entre tu y Brittany, segun esto le propusiste matrimonio en esta semana cuando vino a visitarte ¿es cierto?"

El moreno nego con la cabeza, eso no podia ser cierto, fijo su mirada en Kurt.

"creo que les pondra muy feliz saber que no es mas un rumor, es cierto, le propuse matrimonio hace unos dias y ella acepto, ya te imaginaras lo feliz y o afortunado que me siento en estos momentos"

Blaine no lo soporto mas y salio corriendo del lugar, su mente no asimilaba lo que acababa de ver y escuchar, no podia creer que Kurt le estuviera haciendo eso, llego al patio y sintio que no podia respirar, simplemente eso no podia estar pasando, recordaba no que Kurt le dijo antes de que se fuera a Francia.

_- Solo espera un poco mas amor, solo un poco mas y por fin podre liberarme de esto, entonces seremos tu y yo contra todos y frente a todos, te amo Blaine - le dijo dandole un beso rapido, Blaine sonrio._

_- ¿me lo prometes? - le pregunto el moreno con ternura._

_- te lo prometo_

Blaine sintio sus lagrimas caer, dos solitarias lagrimas cayeron al caer en cuenta que solo eran promesas vacias, promesas para tranquilizarlo, promesas para esperanzarlo, para creer en algo que nunca iba a suceder.

- Blaine... - le hablo Sebastian, el moreno dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

Y el temor de Sebastian se hizo realidad, ahi estaba su mejor amigo, el alegre, romantico, cursi, chistoso, amable completamente roto.

- se acabo Sebastian, ya no puedo mas

_Hasta el corazon mas enamorado se llega a cansar de esperar algo que nunca sucedera..._

* * *

><p><strong>BLAINE HA LLEGADO A SU LIMITE :O<strong>

**VIENE EL DRAMA MAS DRAMATICO DE LA HISTORIA**

**LOS QUIERO, CHAU**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**

**PD. nuestros bebes ya son esposos *-* yo sigo re emocionada, ademas que en el ultimo capitulo los veremos a futuro *-***


	16. Chapter 16

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION, PERDONEN LA HORA... ANDABA EN EL CINE XD PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAP, ES COMO LA MERA BOMBA DEL FIC, ALGO ASI COMO SU NUCLEO :3**

**Gabriela Cruz: y los que le falta... Kurt puede que ya lo haya perdido**

**Betsy C: jajaja kurt merece unos buenos sapes haber si asi recapacita!**

**Guest: la va a pagar en este cap :c**

**Jeny: asi es, obligado pero se comprometio :c**

**Lili: jajaja creeme se hara respetar Blelliot :3**

**Camiila-Klainer: kurt es muy cobarde en este fic xD tenemos que verlos en su luna de miel ¬¬ espero ryan nos de algo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>

_Atravesaría todo ese dolor, dispararía una bala a través de mi cerebro,_  
><em>Sí, yo moriría por ti, pero tú no harías lo mismo<br>__- Grenade Bruno Mars_

Kurt se encontraba parado en una esquina de su ahora tan desolado departamento, habia un recuerdo de Blaine en cada pequeño rincon de su hogar, habian pasado ya dos horas desde que habia vuelto para encontrarse con que Blaine se habia ido, se habia llevado lo poco o lo mucho que tenia en ese lugar y Kurt sabia que podria pasar, sabia que en cuanto Blaine supiera de su compromiso tal vez todo fuera a terminar pero aun asi, guardaba la esperanza de llegar y hablar con el, explicarle la situacion y pedirle un poco mas de tiempo.

Pero el tiempo se habia terminado.

Miro su celular con la esperanza de tener algun mensaje o alguna llamada de el pero nada, todo era vacio, y tampoco podia ir a buscarlo a Dalton... todo estaba en su contra, pero entonces recordo algo al ver su agenda en el celular. Era 7 de Marzo, hoy Blaine se presentaria, hoy tenia un concierto, eran las 5 pm, el concierto comenzaba a las 7 tenia que llegar, tenia que verlo, tenia que hablar con el. No podia perderlo.

* * *

><p>Blaine terminaba de arreglarse en el camerino cuando escucho la puerta abrirse - ¿seguro que puedes hacer esto? acabas de terminar una relacion o algo asi, no creo que estes preparado para salir a escenario - le comentaba preocupado Sebastian.<p>

- creeme, en estos momentos necesito exactamente esto, la musica siempre me ha ayudado mucho - dijo en tono triste.

- lo se pero aun asi...

- ahora que, tampoco puedo cancelarlo a unos minutos de empezar

El castaño no tuvo ningun argumento en contra de eso, se acerco y puso sus manos en los hombros de su amigo, ambos se miraron al espejo.

- me duele tanto verte asi Blainey... no te mereces nada de esto

- yo mismo me lo busque, todos me lo advirtieron y yo fui obstinado, esta bien Sebastian, puedo con esto

- recuerda que no estas solo ¿si?

- lo se, tu siempre estas conmigo

Sebastian asintio y salio del camerino, Blaine solto un suspiro y se miro al espejo nuevamente.

- hubiera querido tanto que todos hubieran estado equivocados...

* * *

><p>Kurt encontro un lugar, por suerte todos estaban demasiado emocionados por el concierto que no le hicieron gran alboroto, necesitaba verlo y sobre todo necesitaba hablar con el, lo haria en cuanto el concierto terminara. Blaine comenzo a cantar y despues lo miro, vio a Kurt entre el publico y su corazon dio un vuelco, no podia creer que el estuviera ahi ¿no habia sido claro al irse? Recordo entonces la cancion en la que habia estado trabajando.<p>

- quiero cantarle una cancion que compuse hace poco, es triste, creo que todos hemos conocido el amor en algun momento de nuestras vidas, yo lo conoci hace dos años... no me fue muy bien que digamos - sonrio triste - esta cancion trata de como a pesar de sentir que esa persona no te da todo sigues ahi, entregandote a ella por el simple y solo motivo de amarla... tu mente dice no, no cuerpo tambien, incluso la vida lo hace pero tu corazon lo sigue queriendo

Se acomodo en el piano y la melodia comenzo, Kurt se sentia terrible por las palabras del moreno y sobre todo al ver los ojos llenos de lagrimas de este.

_You got me sippin' on something_  
><em>I can't compare to nothing<em>  
><em>I've ever known, I'm hoping<em>  
><em>That after this fever I'll survive<em>  
><em>I know I'm acting a bit crazy<em>  
><em>Strung out, a little bit hazy<em>  
><em>Hand over heart, I'm praying<em>  
><em>That I'm gonna make it out alive<em>

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_  
><em>The future that we hold is so unclear<em>  
><em>But I'm not alive until you call<em>  
><em>And I'll bet the odds against it all<em>  
><em>Save your advice 'cause I won't hear<em>  
><em>You might be right but I don't care<em>  
><em>There's a million reasons why I should give you up<em>  
><em>But the heart wants what it wants<em>

_You got me scattered in pieces_  
><em>Shining like stars and screaming<em>  
><em>Lightining me up like Venus<em>  
><em>But then you disappear and make me wait<em>  
><em>And every second's like torture<em>  
><em>Hell over trip, no more so<em>  
><em>Finding a way to let go<em>  
><em>Baby baby no I can't escape<em>

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_  
><em>The future that we hold is so unclear<em>  
><em>But I'm not alive until you call<em>  
><em>And I'll bet the odds against it all<em>  
><em>Save your advice 'cause I won't hear<em>  
><em>You might be right but I don't care<em>  
><em>There's a million reasons why I should give you up<em>  
><em>But the heart wants what it wants <em>

_This is a modern fairytale_  
><em>No happy endings<em>  
><em>No wind in our sails<em>  
><em>But I can't imagine a life without<em>  
><em>Breatheless moments<em>  
><em>Breaking me down down down <em>

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_  
><em>The future that we hold is so unclear<em>  
><em>But I'm not alive until you call<em>  
><em>And I'll bet the odds against it all<em>  
><em>Save your advice 'cause I won't hear<em>  
><em>You might be right but I don't care<em>  
><em>There's a million reasons why I should give you up<em>  
><em>But the heart wants what it wants <em>

_The heart wants what it wants baby_

_Me tienes bebiendo de algo_  
><em>No lo puedo comparar con nada<em>  
><em>Que alguna vez he conocido, espero<em>  
><em>Que después de esta fiebre voy a sobrevivir<em>  
><em>Sé que actúo un poco loca<em>  
><em>Soltándome, un poco confusa<em>  
><em>Mano sobre mi corazón, rezando<em>  
><em>Que vaya a salir con vida<em>

_La cama se está poniendo fría y tú no estás aquí_  
><em>El futuro al que nos aferramos es tan poco claro<em>  
><em>Pero yo no estoy viva hasta que tu llamas<em>  
><em>Y apuesto a las probabilidades en contra de todo<em>  
><em>Guarda tus consejos porque no los voy a escuchar<em>  
><em>Puede que tengas razón, pero no me importa<em>  
><em>Hay un millón de razones por las que me debería rendir<em>  
><em>Pero el corazón quiere lo que quiere<em>

_Me tienes esparcida en pedazos_  
><em>Brillando como las estrellas y los gritos<em>  
><em>Me iluminan como a Venus<em>  
><em>Pero luego tú desapareces y me haces esperar<em>  
><em>Y cada segundo es como una tortura<em>  
><em>El infierno en el viaje, sin más que decir<em>  
><em>Encontrando una manera de dejarme ir<em>  
><em>Cariño, cariño, no, no puedo escapar<em>

_La cama se está poniendo fría y tú no estás aquí_  
><em>El futuro al que nos aferramos es tan poco claro<em>  
><em>Pero yo no estoy viva hasta que tú llamas<em>  
><em>Y apuesto a las probabilidades en contra de todo<em>  
><em>Guarda tus consejos porque no los voy a escuchar<em>  
><em>Puede que tengas razón, pero no me importa<em>  
><em>Hay un millón de razones por las que me debería rendir<em>  
><em>Pero el corazón quiere lo que quiere <em>

_Este es un cuento de hadas moderno_  
><em>No tiene finales felices<em>  
><em>No hay viento en nuestras velas<em>  
><em>Pero no puedo imaginar una vida sin estos<em>  
><em>Momentos sin poder respirar<em>  
><em>Destruyéndome, me, me, me<em>

_La cama se está poniendo fría y tú no estás aquí_  
><em>El futuro al que nos aferramos es tan poco claro<em>  
><em>Pero yo no estoy viva hasta que tú llamas<em>  
><em>Y apuesto a las probabilidades en contra de todo<em>  
><em>Guarda tus consejos porque no los voy a escuchar<em>  
><em>Puede que tengas razón, pero no me importa<em>  
><em>Hay un millón de razones por las que me debería rendir<em>  
><em>Pero el corazón quiere lo que quiere <em>

_El corazón quiere lo que quiere, cariño_

La cancion termino y todos aplaudieron, Blaine sintio un vacio en su interior, esa cancion describia exactamente cada uno de sus sentimientos, la manera en que se sentia tan destruido, el siempre creyo en el amor verdadero, ese que dura para siempre, pero no era su caso...

El amor verdadero no tiene final.

La historia de el y Kurt habia llegado a su fin entonces... ¿no habia sido real? O tal vez, solo fue de su parte ¿eso se le puede llamar verdadero amor? cuando solo uno se entrega y el otro esta tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez. El concierto termina con el cantando Teenage Dream, se despide agradeciendo, recibiendo aplausos y obaciones, baja del escenario queriendo alejarse pero sabe que no puede huir... Kurt estaba ahi para hablar con el, probablemente seria su ultima platica.

- ¿quieres que lo saque de aqui? - le pregunta Sebastian furioso.

- no... necesito terminar con esto Seb, no puedo huir simplemente

Sebastian asintio aunque muy en contra de su voluntad, Kurt se acercaba y Blaine tomo valor para enfrentarse a el, ambos se miraron en silencio unos segundos hasta que el castaño hablo.

- perdoname, se que necesitas una explicacion, se que debi de haberte informado sobre lo de Brittany, se que debi...

- tu no debias hacer nada, yo no soy nada y debi haberlo aceptado desde el momento en que me di cuenta

- no digas eso, tu sabes que te amo, se que puede que dudes...

- no dudo que me ames, jamas lo he dudado

Eso dejo sorprendido al ojiazul - no entiendo... ¿entonces porque...? - pregunto confundido.

- porque lamentablemente no me amas lo suficiente - declaro con la voz rota.

- No Blaine por favor escuchame... se que esto es dificil, se que despues del compromiso todo parece indicar que jamas lo dire que nunca sere capaz de darte tu lugar pero te juro que yo...

- ¿no te das cuenta? nunca lo diras, jamas tendras el valor de hacerlo, siempre algo te lo impedira... y puede que suene egoista, tal vez debi ser egoista desde el principio pero... la mayor prueba de amor que puedes darme es diciendo la verdad, ya no quiero seguir siendo solamente tu amante

- tu no eres mi am...

- lo soy, duele como el infierno admitirlo pero todo este tiempo es todo lo que he sido, solo nos vemos en tu departamento, me acuesto contigo cuando tienes novia, nadie sabe de mi mas que como tu "protegido" soy solo una mentira, una sombra Kurt... y te amo, te amo como nunca pense nunca amar, y podria aceptar esto, podria aceptar tu compromiso con Brittany, podria seguir con esta insana relacion quiza por siempre, simplemente por amor a ti y porque tengo tanto miedo a vivir sin ti pero...

Kurt no decia nada, estaba tan anonadado por lo que el moreno decia, porque sabia que todo era cierto.

- pero me merezco mas, merezco vivir un amor sincero, salir de la mano con mi pareja, conocer a su familia y amigos, festejar en lugares publicos, besarlo cuando y donde yo quiera, gritarle que lo amo incluso cuando todos me miran raro y que el haga lo mismo, tu nunca lo haras, todos me lo advirtieron, Sebastian, Cooper, incluso Santana pero yo queria que me destruyeras en persona porque sabia que de otra manera nunca seria capaz de dejarte - confeso el moreno.

Kurt se quedo sin habla, no habia medido las consecuencias de todo lo que habia hecho, habia destruido a ese chico noble que estaba delante suyo, lo amaba si, mucho pero no era capaz de darle lo que pedia, no encontraba el valor de hacerlo, pero tampoco queria dejarlo ir. Blaine espero, queria que Kurt dijera algo, necesitaba escucharlo, lo que fuera.

- no puedo obligarte a quedarte a mi lado

- ¿es todo lo que tienes que decir? - pregunto Blaine decepcionado.

- puedo decir que te amo, que me duele que te vayas, que no habra momento en que no voy a extrañarte... pero quiza tienes razon, no estoy listo para hacer esto, no estoy listo para decir la verdad

- nunca lo estuviste, dime algo... se sincero, ¿en algun momento realmente estuviste dispuesto a hacerlo?

Kurt se quedo en silencio, Blaine nego con la cabeza.

- adiós Kurt - fue lo unico que dijo sabiendo que las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir y sus piernas a punto de fallar, necesitaba alejarse, necesitaba romperse lejos de Kurt, Queria que luchara por el, queria que le dijera mil cosas mas pero no lo hizo, nunca realmente quizo hacerlo.

_¿Cual es la peor parte de irte? Cuando te das vuelta, y te das cuenta que la persona que amas, no te sigue._

* * *

><p><strong>¿que les parecio? :o<strong>

**espero les haya gustado :3**

**gracias por leer :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Perdon por no subir ayer, es que llego mi tio y anduvimos todo el dia en la calle, y cuando digo todo el dia me refiero TODOOOOO EL DIA, como se va a casar andamos viendo todo lo de la boda y asi ah... pero aqui esta la actualizacion :3**

**Gabriela cruz: si, es triste :c pero ya era hora de que blaine se diera su lugar...**

**Georgi g: kurt no sabe ni que hacer con el mismo :c**

**JaviHummelMalik: si, es un cobarde y el lo sabe :c sufrira mucho por eso**

**Olga Moreno: jajaja con un sarten xD va a aquedar tonto :p no es adam es elliot xD se que asi se llama en la vida real pero me recuerda a adam de la 4ta tempo y no me gusta **

**Moontsee VR: jajaja romper corazones es divertido :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>

Blaine se encontraba acostado en su habitacion con Sebastian, este se encontraba en completo silencio en su propia cama, cuando Blaine llego simplemente se acosto y no comento nada, el castaño no quiso preguntar, sabia que tenia que esperar el momento en que el mismo Blaine decidiera contarle lo que sea que haya platicado con Kurt, lo unico de lo que estaba convencido es que habia roto por completo a su mejor amigo. Decidio cerrar los ojos pensando que el moreno no hablaria con el hasta el dia siguiente, pasaron unos minutos hasta que sintio un dedo tocando su hombro, abrio los ojos y miro a su mejor amigo observandole.

- ¿que sucede Blaine?

- ¿puedo dormir contigo? - pregunto timido.

A Sebastian se le rompio el corazon en ese momento, solo habian sido dos ocasiones en todos sus años de amistad que Blaine le habia pedido dormir con el, la primera vez cuando sus padres habian fallecido y la segunda cuando Cooper habia tenido un accidente y se encontraba grave en el hospital.

- por supuesto - dijo dejandole el espacio suficiente, Blaine se acomod cerca de el, para ambos no era raro ni nada mas alla de la amistad ese acercamiento tan intimo, ellos eran como dos hermanos que siempre se protegeran entre ellos.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio hasta que el castaño sintio una parte de su camisa humeda y el cuerpo de su mejor amigo tenso, entonces lo rodeo con un brazo, haciendolo sentir protegido y que entendiera que ahi estaba el.

- nunca tuvo la intencion de decirlo... siempre me mintio Sebastian... - empezo a decir entre sollozos el moreno.

Sebastian apreto mas el abrazo, sentia tanto coraje en ese instante por Kurt Hummel.

- y lo peor es que en el fondo yo siempre lo supe, sabia que probablemente nunca lo haria pero... lo amo tanto, estoy luchando tanto en estos momentos por no salir por esa puerta e ir a ese maldito departamento... no ha pasado ni un dia y ya lo extraño como un loco

- siento tanto que estes pasando por esto Blainey... de todas las personas que conozco tu eres el que menos merece sufrir

- ¿que sigue Sebastian? sinceramente siento que no puedo continuar...

El castaño se separo de el, tomo su rostro y lo miro directamente a los rojos y tristes ojos mieles.

- no vuelvas a decir eso nunca mas Blaine, tienes mucho por que seguir...

- pero el...

- se que duele, pero debes continuar con o sin el

Blaine lo miro unos segundos en silencio, pensando, reflexionando, sintiendo todo el dolor acomularse en su pecho, sabiendo que las palabras de Sebastian estaban llenas de razon pero queriendo negarlo porque no queria estar sin Kurt. Pero debia hacerlo, ya no por nadie sino por el mismo, no podia seguir simplemente estando en las sombras, el no merecia eso...

- solo abrazame Seb, esta noche llorare todo lo que debo llorar... para no volver a llorar por el, nunca mas

El castaño lo miro con tristeza pero lo abrazo, escucho los sollozos y seco las lagrimas del moreno hasta que este cayo dormido...

* * *

><p>Kurt se encontraba tomando su tercera copa de vino, se encontraba en un rinco de su habitacion, viendo las fotos que guardaba en su celular de algunos momentos que vivio con Blaine, no podia creer hasta donde llegaba su cobardia, habia decidido dejar ir al que estaba seguro, era el amor de su vida solo por el temor del que diran, al temor de perderlo todo, al temor de enfrentarse al mundo.<p>

- Si tan solo... hubiera dicho la verdad desde un principio, desde antes de conocerte... aun estarias aqui

Dijo a la nada, extrañaba a su moreno de ojos miel, el chico que lo hizo enamorarse realmente por primera vez. El chico que le habia entregado todo y el, solo le habia dado puro dolor como pago. Se sentia un verdadero idiota, pero no podia cambiar nada, no podia porque tenia miedo y ese miedo nunca se iria. Escucho la puerta abrirse, ni siquiera se ilusiono pues cuando Blaine se llevo todo del departamento habia dejado las llaves que el le habia dado.

- asi que por fin se decidio el hobbit

- Santana no lo llames asi...

- sabes que lo digo de cariño... te ves horrible Kurt

El castaño solo se encogio de hombros, la morena solo suspiro sentandose a lado de el.

- esto pasaria tarde o temprano

- no hubiera pasado si no fuera un cobarde - se quejo el castaño odiandose a si mismo.

La morena no supo que contestar a eso. Solo abrazo a su mejor amigo, el dolia verlo asi, tan destruido. Ella sabia que eso iba a suceder, de hecho duro mas de lo que penso que lo haria, pero era claro que en algun momento Blaine se iba a cansar y entonces Kurt debia tomar una decision.

Hablar con la verdad o dejarlo ir.

Kurt se aferro a ella con las lagrimas cayendo, Santana solo pudo quedarse ahi, dejando que su mejor amigo se desahogara...

Habia decidido dejarlo ir.

* * *

><p>1 semana despues<p>

Blaine cerraba su casillero cuando Elliot llego a su lado - es bueno verte mejor, hoy al menos te vi sonreir - comento el mas alto, Blaine lo miro con disculpa.

- ha sido una semana dificil

- me imagino, tu cancion dejo claro lo que sufres... y descuida, no voy a preguntar

Eso es lo que Blaine agradecia de Elliot, el nunca lo presionaba, en esos dias sus amigos le hablaban para preguntarle que le pasaba, como estaba, que le hacia bien hablar, pero es dificil hablar de lo que te hace daño y te hace sentir tan triste, el les agradecia su preocupacion pero el lo que necesitaba era espacio y silencio para poder pensar y seguir adelante.

- termine una relacion - comenzo el ojimiel.

- no tienes porque contarmelo - le dijo con una sonrisa el mas alto.

- lo se, pero quiero hacerlo... mantuvimos una larga relacion en secreto, el bueno... aun no se declara gay

- oh...

- si... y ademas, tiene novia, se lo que seguro eso puede decir de mi pero

- no voy a juzgarte Blaine, el amor nos hace hacer demasiadas locuras, incluso las que perjudican a otros, no te sientas mal

El mas bajo sonrio - lo soporte por mucho tiempo, creyendo en sus promesas de que un dia diria la verdad pero... llegue a mi limite, lo amo, mucho... quiza nunca deje de hacerlo pero ya no podia ser mas un secreto, ya no quiero ocultarme pero sobre todo, no quiero estar con alguien que no puede amarme de la misma manera en que yo lo amo - dijo con una sonrisa triste pero totalmente convencido de lo que decia.

- siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso, pero bueno... al menos supiste como seguir, otros aun estarian llorando en su cama

- ¿sabes? me doy cuenta que a pesar de que lo extraño, realmente lo hago, es justo ahora que me siento de una manera en paz, como limpio... estando con el en secreto me sentia como si no fuera correcto, sobretodo porque el tiene novia, no la ama pero ella a el si y yo practicamente estaba siendo su amante asi que no se... supongo que todo eso lograba hacerme sentir sucio y culpable

- que triste por ella, seguro ignora todo ¿cierto?

- asi es...

- ¿hoy cantaras cierto? digo, para cambiar de tema, puede ser incomodo para ti

- mas bien, aun es duro pero nada que me mate... y si, hoy cantare, adivino... por eso estas aqui

- asi es, Sebastian me aviso que compusiste una nueva cancion, me imagino que de esta experiencia ¿no?

- si, pero esta vez no es triste... creo que en esta ocasion logre hacer una cancion que me ayuda a seguir

* * *

><p>Sebastian estaba en la entrada de Dalton platicando con unos amigos cuando logro interceptar a Kurt bajando del coche, su rostro cambio de inmediato ¿como podia Kurt atreverse a venir a Dalton? dejo a sus amigos con una excusa y se acerco a Kurt, este lo miro sorprendido.<p>

- ¿que demonios haces aqui Hummel?

- no es tu asunto

- o claro que es mi asunto Kurt, todo lo que le afecte a Blaine es mi asunto

El ojiazul lo fulmino con la mirada - no porque seas su mejor amigo tienes derecho a involucrarte en todo! lo que paso entre nosotros es cosa de nosotros - le dijo, odiaba que alguien lo juzgara a pesar de tal vez tener razon, pero aun asi, Sebastian no tenia porque atacarlo.

- descuida, solo me importa que no te vuelvas acercar a mi mejor amigo, bastante daño le hiciste ya

- no era mi intencion, nunca quise lastimarlo

- por favor! jamas, nunca tuviste la intencion de decir lo que en verdad eres, pero si se lo prometiste todas las veces que pudiste para poder aferrarlo a ti! fuiste un egoista, sabias lo mucho que el te amaba y te aprovechaste de eso! tienes casi 30 años Hummel! el adulto aqui eres tu! debiste alejarte cuando pudiste o dejar de ser un cobarde

- ¿crees que yo no he sufrido por esto? me odio a mi mismo por haberlo dañado de la manera en que lo hice pero ya no puedo retroceder! ¿porque no simplemente me dejas en paz?

Sebastian lo miro con odio y se acerco intimidante a el mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.

- si lo hubieses visto roto de amor, llorando por ti, nunca te habrias podido quitar esa imagen de tu cabeza

El mayor lo miro atonito y dolido, imaginando a Blaine llorando por el.

- por eso jamas podre perdonarte por eso ojala sufras mucho mas Kurt, fijate si todo lo que tienes, si todo lo que ganaste y ganaras... vale lo que perdiste

Y entonces Sebastian se dirigio a su salon dejando a un Kurt completamente mudo. El había perdido mucho.

Quizá habia perdido todo.

Perdió el amor. Perdió a Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>En el sig cap se sabe porque Kurt fue a Dalton aunque creo que es mas que obvio xD<strong>

**espero les siga gustando :D**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLA! VENGO DE RAPIDIN XD IRE A CASA DE MI TIO :o NI ME HABIAN AVISADO Y YO BIEN QUITADA DE LA PENA :P PERO AQUI ESTOY CUMPLIENDO COMO SE DEBE :3 NO PODRE CONTESTAR REVIEWS :/ PERO USTEDES SABEN QUE LOS LEO! GRACIAS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18<strong>

Blaine se encontraba platicando con sus amigos, Elliot habia sido presentado con ellos y todos se encontraban en una amena charla mientras, todos se dirigian al salon del foro donde Blaine se presentaria, todos siempre esperaban entusiasmados sus presentaciones.

- ¿sabes que Kurt vendra cierto? fue invitado por el director - comento Nick.

Blaine asintio, el director ya le habia dicho, obviamente nadie sabia que hace una semana que no tenia nada que ver con el que se supone es algo asi como su mentor en el medio artistico, Blaine sabia que tenia que seguirse viendo con Kurt por motivos de trabajo ya que era a el a quien le debia su ascenso y su entrada al estrellato, Kurt ya era reconocido asi como su "manager" sabia que no seria facil deslindarse de ello ademas que quedaria como un desagradecido.

- ¿como te llevas con el? muchos dicen que es muy serio - pregunto Jeff.

- pues normal, mas que nada es relacion de trabajo... - ja, buena mentira Blaine.

- ¿no te regaña? a mi me parece serio pero simpatico - hablo nuevamente Nick.

- no, el solo me aconseja, es bueno en eso, ya tiene bastante tiempo en esto

Sebastian no deja de observar el rostro de su mejor amigo, le alegraba ver que no parecia tan doloroso como antes, sabia que Blaine seguia amando con la misma intensidad al castaño pero al menos ahora podia vivir con eso y sonreirle a la vida.

- ¿y tu que estudias Elliot? - pregunto Trent.

- musica, amo tocar todos los intrumentos, tambien canto pero no es como mi facinacion

- wow, no sabiamos eso, es genial, un dia debes cantar para nosotros - comento Blaine con una sonrisa.

- ok ok, un dia de estos, lo prometo

La charla prosiguio hasta que Blaine fue llamado al escenario, todos fueron a buscar su lugar, en cuanto Blaine estuvo frente al microfono pudo ver a Kurt a un lado del director, tomo aire, habia llorado lo suficiente y habia tomado la decision de seguir adelante con su vida sin el, todos esos dias penso en eso, en que hasta cierto punto se sentia libre, y eso fue lo que plasmo en su cancion. La melodia comenzo a sonar cuando empezo a tocar sus acordes de guitarra.

_The drought was the very worst_  
><em>When the flowers that we'd grown together died of thirst<em>  
><em>It was months and months of back-and-forth<em>  
><em>You're still all over me<em>  
><em>Like a wine stained dress I can't wear anymore<em>

_Hung my head as I lost the war_  
><em>And the sky turned black like a perfect storm<em>

_Rain came pouring down_  
><em>When I was drowning that's when I could finally breathe<em>  
><em>And by morning, gone was any trace of you<em>  
><em>I think I am finally clean<em>

_There was nothing left to do_  
><em>When the butterflies turned to dust<em>  
><em>That covered my whole room<em>  
><em>So I punched a hole in the roof<em>  
><em>I let the flood carry away all my pictures of you<em>  
><em>The water filled my lungs, I screamed so loud<em>  
><em>But no one heard a thing<em>

_Rain came pouring down_  
><em>When I was drowning that's when I could finally breathe<em>  
><em>And by morning, gone was any trace of you<em>  
><em>I think I am finally clean<em>

_I think I am finally clean_  
><em>Said I think I am finally clean<em>

_Ten months sober, I must admit_  
><em>Just because you're clean doesn't mean you don't miss it<em>  
><em>Ten months older, I won't give in<em>  
><em>Now that I'm clean, I'm never gonna risk it<em>

En ese instante miro directamente a Kurt, quien le regreso la mirada con creces, era cierto, no dejaba de extrañarlo, no dejaba de amarlo ni de necesitarlo, pero definitivamente no podia volver a lo que eran, era todo o nada, ahora se sentia libre y limpio, queria sentirse de la misma manera cuando estuviera con alguien, pero con Kurt no podia, porque lo que hicieron no habia sido correcto, se amaron si, nadie podra nunca negarlo, pero lo hicieron de la manera equivocada, ahora solo deseaba que Kurt luchara por ello, luchara por el. Aunque temia que no lo hiciera, sin embargo el no volveria arriesgarse, el ya habia dado mucho.

_The drought was the very worst_  
><em>When the flowers that we'd grown together died of thirst<em>

_Rain came pouring down_  
><em>When I was drowning that's when I could finally breathe<em>  
><em>And by morning, gone was any trace of you<em>  
><em>I think I am finally clean<em>

_Rain came pouring down_  
><em>When I was drowning that's when I could finally breathe<em>  
><em>And by morning, gone was any trace of you<em>  
><em>I think I am finally clean<em>

_Finally clean_  
><em>Think I am finally clean<em>  
><em>Think I am finally clean<em>

_La sequía fue la peor_  
><em>Cuando las flores con las que habíamos crecido juntos murieron de sed<em>  
><em>Pasaron meses y meses de idas y vueltas<em>  
><em>Sigues siendo todo sobre mí<em>  
><em>Como un vestido manchado de vino que no puedo usar más<em>

_Bajé la cabeza mientras perdía la guerra_  
><em>Y el cielo se puso negro, como una tormenta perfecta<em>

_La lluvia llegó inundándonos_  
><em>Cuando me estaba ahogando, ahí fue cuando finalmente pude respirar<em>  
><em>Y en la mañana, atrás quedó algún rastro de ti<em>  
><em>Creo que finalmente estoy limpio<em>

_No había nada más que hacer_  
><em>Cuando las mariposas se volvieron polvo <em>  
><em>Que cubrieron toda mi habitación<em>  
><em>Así que hice un agujero en el techo<em>  
><em>Dejé que la inundación lleve todas mis fotos de ti<em>  
><em>El agua llenó mis pulmones, grité tan fuerte<em>  
><em>Pero nadie oyó nada<em>

_La lluvia llegó inundándonos_  
><em>Cuando me estaba ahogando, ahí fue cuando finalmente pude respirar<em>  
><em>Y en la mañana, atrás quedó algún rastro de ti<em>  
><em>Creo que finalmente estoy limpio<em>

_Creo que finalmente estoy limpio_  
><em>Dije que creo que finalmente estoy limpio<em>

_Diez meses sobrio, debo admitir_  
><em>Tan sólo porque estés limpio no significa que no lo extrañes<em>  
><em>Diez meses más viejo, no me voy a rendir<em>  
><em>Ahora que estoy limpio, nunca lo voy a arriesgar<em>

_La sequía fue la peor_  
><em>Cuando las flores que habíamos cuidado juntos murieron de sed<em>

_La lluvia llegó inundándonos_  
><em>Cuando me estaba ahogando, ahí fue cuando finalmente pude respirar<em>  
><em>Y en la mañana, atrás quedó algún rastro de ti<em>  
><em>Creo que finalmente estoy limpio<em>

_La lluvia llegó inundándonos_  
><em>Cuando me estaba ahogando, ahí fue cuando finalmente pude respirar<em>  
><em>Y en la mañana, atrás quedó algún rastro de ti<em>  
><em>Creo que finalmente estoy limpio<em>

_Finalmente limpio_  
><em>Creo que finalmente estoy limpio<em>  
><em>Creo que finalmente estoy limpio<em>

Todos aplaudieron de pie, Blaine les sonrio a todos en agradecimiento, Sebastian estaba feliz por la cancion compuesta por su mejor amigo, al menos sabia que no le mentia cuando le dijo que ahora todo estaba bien, que podia continuar, agradecia al mundo que el moreno haya tenido la fuerza suficiente para estar bien. Kurt no dejaba de mirar al moreno mientras este bajaba del escenario para ser felicitado por todos sus amigos, la cancion la tenia grabada en el cerebro ¿realmente Blaine se sentia asi? nunca imagino el daño tan grande que le habia estado causando, no solo al final sino durante toda su relacion.

- acompañenos Kurt, hay que felicitar a nuestro alumno - dijo el director, el castaño asintio, no podia negarse, queria darle su espacio al moreno pero ellos como quiera seguirian viendose, o al menos eso pensaba, necesitaba hablar con el menor.

Llegaron junto a los amigos de Blaine y este los miro.

- muchas felicidades joven Anderson, sin duda va por buen camino - le felicito el director, Blaine agradecio las palabras.

Las mirada de Blaine y Kurt se conectaron en ese momento, todos ignoraban la relacion que habia sostenido a excepcion de Sebastian, asi que debian actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, frente a todos ellos tenian una muy buena relacion de amistad.

- excelente presentacion Blaine - le dijo Kurt sinceramente.

- gracias Kurt - le dijo con una sencilla sonrisa.

Pronto todos empezaron a irse a sus respectivas aulas, Kurt miraba con un poco de celos lo comodo que parecia Blaine hablando con el chico de cabellos negros, Elliot si mal no recordaba, el podia ver la manera en que ese chico miraba a Blaine, le gustaba. Blaine o era demasiado distraido para darse cuenta o solamente ignoraba ese detalle, conociendo a Blaine como podia presumir que lo conocia, definitivamente era demasiado distraido. Camino hacia ellos.

- Blaine... ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? es importante

El menor lo miro un poco nervioso pero asintio, Elliot le dijo que esperaba verlo otro dia y se fue despidiendose con un beso en la mejilla del moreno, este sonrio en respuesta y Elliot se marcho.

- habla

- es sobre nuestra relacion laboral por asi llamarla... ¿aun me dejaras llevar tu carrera?

Blaine habia estado pensando sobre eso, sabia que seria dificil pero el realmente pensaba que solo se sentiria comodo con Kurt, sobre todo porque el coincidia mucho en su manera de hacer las cosas y temia que cualquier otro u otra lo manejaran de manera distinta.

- si... es decir, no sera muy sencillo por bueno... todo, pero creo que si

- es bueno saberlo, pense que te negarias

- por un momento lo pense, realmente no queria tener nada que ver contigo pero... creo que este es el camino correcto

El mayor lo miro unos instantes, no podia creer que despues de haber compartido tanto ahora estuvieran teniendo una charla tan fria, solo de trabajo. Le era realmente dificil y eso que apenas comenzaba ¿que pasaria el dia que Blaine comenzara a salir con alguien mas? ¿lo acompañaria a cualquier parte? ¿los tendria que ver juntos en todo momento? ¿podria ser Elliot ese alguien? el solo pensarlo e imaginarlo le hacia hervir la sangre.

- ¿como has estado? - pregunto Kurt sin pensarlo, solo queria poder entablar una conversacion con Blaine, tenerlo un poco de tiempo con el.

- no hagas esto por favor, ya hablamos lo necesario - le pidio Blaine dandose la vuelta pero el castaño tomo su mano deteniendolo.

- por favor Kurt, sueltame

- solo... solo no quiero que me odies - le dijo el ojiazul dolido.

Blaine sonrio triste, se quedo quieto, ambos mirandose... Kurt solto la mano del menor.

- no tienes idea de lo que dices, solo hay una cosa que odio y es que odio la forma en que no te odio, ni siquiera algo... ni siquiera un poco, ni siquiera nada - dijo alejandose de el, dejando un gran espacio entre ellos, los ojos de ambos amenazaban con dejar salir las lagrimas contenidas.

- perdoname por haberte decepcionado Blaine...

- solo dejemos esto Kurt, no debemos hablar mas de esto, solo nos daña, ahora solo somos mentor, manager, tutor como prefieras llamarte y yo tu alumno, protegico lo que venga mejor, solo somos esto, olvidemos el pasado ¿si?

- no me pidas eso - le dijo Kurt.

- estas comprometido Kurt - ataco el moreno.

- bien sabes que eso para mi no vale nada

- hay una persona que piensa todo lo contrario ¿no te das cuenta? tus decisiones dañan a los de tu alrededor, Brittany te ama!

- pero yo no la amo a ella! yo no quise esto Blaine! era nuevo en esto y joven, me deje llevar por lo que me aconsejaron... estoy en medio de una telaraña de mentiras de la cual no puedo salir!

Blaine lo miro estupefacto nego con la cabeza y miro con gran decepcion a Kurt - ¿cual es tu excusa ahora Kurt? ya eres mayor, has hecho de tu vida un exito, eres lo suficientemente adulto como para seguir adelante diciendo la verdad... ¿que te detiene ahora para ser realmente tu? me perdiste, perdiste lo que teniamos, no dudo que me ames, se que lo haces, se que estas sufriendo tanto como yo con esta separacion pero ¿que haras? - le pregunto el moreno completamente serio.

El castaño solo guardo silencio.

- te dire que haras Kurt... nada, y ese es tu problema, le tienes tanto miedo a todo que has decidido ser tu mismo el secreto de tu vida! y yo he decidido no ser parte de eso, lo fui durante dos años, ya no mas... ahora me doy cuenta que fui un idiota al esperar por tanto por algo que no sucederia jamas, porque no tienes los pantalones para ser tu mismo en frente del mundo!

- Blaine...

- ambos perdimos en esto Kurt, yo mi tiempo y tu a alguien que te queria de verdad

Con esto dicho, dejo a Kurt completamente solo. Ya habia dicho todo lo que tenia que decir y habia escuchado lo suficiente. Kurt no era el chico fuerte y valiente que el se habia imaginado, era solo un hombre cobarde y el no queria estar con alguien asi.

Y kurt, el solo pudo ver como no podia detener al amor de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO!<strong>

**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION, TUVE UN PEQUEÑO BLOQUEO, POR SUERTE NO DURO XD ESPERO LES GUSTE, YA QUEDAN POCOS CAPITULOS!**

**Moontsee VR: Kurt tiene muchos problemas internos :c en este cap ya se daran cuenta :D**

**Gabriela cruz: si, ya era hora de que blaine le dijera como estan las cosas!**

**Georgi G: pues si :/ pero hasta que Kurt no deje la mentira no podra ser diferente**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19<strong>

Santana obsevaba como su mejor amigo no dejaba de mirar a Blaine quien se encontraba conversando con Elliot y Sebastian, se encontraban en el mismo lugar ya que Blaine tendria su primera grabacion para su primer CD, y todos habian ido a apoyarlo, claramente Kurt fue quien ayudo principalmente en todo esto asi que definitivamente debia estar ahi pero el castaño se sentia sumamente alejado del moreno a pesar de tenerlo a pocos metros.

- se te van a salir los ojos

- no estoy para bromas Santana - dijo cansado.

- mira, tomaste tu decision debes aprender a vivir con ella

- lo hago, pero eso no significa que no duela

La morena suspirò - nadie dijo que no pero... de nada te sirve estar acosandolo con la mirada - le recalco.

- no puedo evitarlo, verlo es lo unico que puedo hacer... las pocas palabras que cruzamos siempre es para ver algo del trabajo, el definitivamente ya no me quiere dentro de su vida

- no puedes culparlo

- no, pero es que lo extraño tanto Santana... ademas, esta ese chico que ultimamente se ha convertido en su sombra

- ¿el guapo moreno alto de cabello negro?

Kurt la fulmino con la mirada.

- oye! soy lesbiana pero no soy ciega, el chico esta como quiere y lamento que te diga esto pero definitivamente intenta conquistar a tu hobbit

- ¿crees que no lo se? lo peor es que ahora tiene el campo libre...

- tu podrias cambiar eso - le insistio Santana.

- Lo se...

- entonces ¿porque no lo haces?

- porque no puedo

* * *

><p>La grabacion para las primeras dos canciones termino y Blaine se dirigio a su dos amigos emocionado - fue perfecto Blaine! - le aseguro Elliot.<p>

- no es para tanto

- el tiene razon, sin duda seras un exito amigo - le apoyo Sebastian.

Blaine les agradecio por sus palabras, y decidieron ir a comer, despues pasaron a dejar a Elliot, este se despidio de ambos, tanto el castaño como el moreno llegaron a su casa y se lanzaron a sus respectivas camas a descansar.

- ha pasado ya un mes desde que tu y Kurt terminaron

- asi es... vaya que el tiempo se pasa rapido - dijo desganado el moreno.

- no dejaba de mirarte, me refiero a hoy

- lo se, pude sentir su mirada

Sebastian se sento - no has dejado de amarlo ¿cierto? - le pregunto a pesar de saber la respuesta.

- no creo que necesite contestar eso

- aun esperas que tome valor y se atreva a revelar que es gay

- la verdad Seb ya no se si espero algo, solo se que estamos separados porque el asi lo ha querido, y como dije, lo amo si, demasiado... pero no puedo estar con alguien de esa manera, no importa como lo vea... el amor no es suficiente cuando hay una mentira tan grande de por medio

- ¿que piensas de Elliot? - pregunto de repente el castaño.

- ¿que tiene el?

Sebastian solo nego con la cabeza, su amigo si que era distraido - ¿no te has dado cuenta? - le pregunto.

- se claro Seb

- le gustas y mucho

Blaine abrio los ojos sorprendido - ¿porque crees eso? - pregunto confundido, el mas alto solo rodo los ojos y aguanto la risa, su amigo de verdad que era despistado, cualquiera que tuviera dos ojos podia verlo.

- no lo creo, estoy seguro

- ¿el te lo dijo?

- no es necesario que lo diga, solo hay que ver como te mira y lo pendiente que siempre esta de ti

Blaine se quedo pensativo, recordaba aquella vez en que Kurt se habia puesto celoso de Elliot ahora se daba cuenta que podia haber visto lo que Sebastian le estaba diciendo.

- ¿porque me lo comentas Sebastian?

- porque tal vez deberias... ya sabes, seguir adelante

- es muy pronto Seb, ademas que no seria justo para el... yo sigo enamorado de Kurt

- no te estoy diciendo que sean novios, simplemente que intentes algo con el... podria funcionar, es apuesto y es muy lindo contigo

- no lo se, insisto en que es demasiado pronto...

- sabes que no es eso lo que te detiene Blaine

- no se de que hablas - dijo desviando su mirada.

Sebastian dejo salir un suspiro y miro directamente a Blaine.

- en el fondo aun esperas que regrese, aunque te aferres a decir que ya no te importa

Blaine se quedo pensativo, el sabia que era cierto, todos los dias, cada que veia a Kurt esperaba que el se decidiera, que dejara sus miedos y se animara a decir lo que siente por el frente a todos. Correr el riesgo. Pero sabia que no lo haria, aun esperaba por algo que nunca iba a suceder.

- solo piensalo Blaine, puede ser que Kurt no sea el amor de tu vida... - dijo antes de acostarse y dormir.

El moreno se recosto y se quedo mirando el techo pensando en todo lo dicho por Sebastian, tambien recordando todo lo vivido con Kurt y por ultimo pensando en los momentos que ha estado pasando con Elliot, dandose asi cuenta de algunos detalles. Se quedo tambien reflexionando si en verdad lo mejor seria darse una oportunidad con Elliot. Todo era demasiado complicado.

Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, extrañaba a horrores a Kurt, todo sobre el, su relacion, todo. Pero era claro que Kurt no lo amaba lo suficiente para arriegarse por el. Podia comprender su temor, perderia mucho es cierto, pero Blaine pensaba que si el estuviera en el lugar de Kurt gritaria su amor por el sin importarle todo lo que perderia, su fama, dinero hasta sus fans, simplemente por tenerlo a su lado.

Le dolia darse cuenta que quiza Kurt no piense lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Los dias pasaban y para Kurt era mas dificil fingir que tenia una relacion con Brittany, la chica estaba realmente entusiasmada y cada que podia sacaba a platica el tema de la fecha para la boda, el castaño siempre lograba desviar la conversacion pero sabia que en algun momento ya no podia, todo estaba realmente mal en svida, no habia dia que no extrañara y añorara al moreno nuevamente en su vida. Habia perdido lo unico que realmente hacia su vida buena, alegre.<p>

- la verdad Kurt no se como logras vivir asi, todo el tiempo estas tan triste... - le decia Santana.

- no puedo evitarlo

La morena lo miro y se quiso morder la lengua por lo que estaba a punto de decir pero tampoco podia ocultarlo.

- hay algo que debo contarte

- si es algo malo por favor guardatelo Santana... suficiente tengo con mi rompimiento con Blaine

- es exacto sobre el

Kurt la miro interesado - ¿le sucedio algo? - le pregunto el castaño preocupado.

- no... nada malo, es que no se como te tomaras esto

- Santana solo dilo

La morena suspiro y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir derrumbaria a su mejor amigo. Pero quiza era lo que necesitaba para poder hacer las cosas de la manera correcta.

- He visto a Blaine tomado de la mano con Elliot en el centro de la ciudad... creo que podrian estar intentando algo

_A veces no hay proxima vez, ni segundas oportunidades, a veces es ahora o nunca._

_Y Kurt ahora enfrentaba las consecuencias del nunca._

* * *

><p><strong>Se que han de estar todos confundidos ¿en que momento Elliot y Blaine...?<strong>

**Todo se explicara en el siguiente capitulo :)**

**Ya estamos en los ultimos...**

**Gracias por leer!**


	20. Chapter 20

**VENGO RAPIDO, TENGO DEMASIADA TAREA, PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS YA QUEDAN POCOS CAPITULOS!**

**PRONTO EL FINAL, ESPERO LES GUSTE! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20<strong>

Blaine llegaba a su habitacion, suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama, repasando todo lo que habia sucedido esa mañana, la declaracion de Elliot con respecto a sus sentimientos y su decision de intentarlo...

_El mas alto habia invitado a Blaine a tomar una nieve y tambien le habia dicho que necesitaba hablar con el, el moreno sabia que podia ser aquello que Elliot queria decirle, asi que se preparo mentalmente, despues de la platica con Sebastian habia estandole dando vueltas a lo mismo, sobre intentar un relacion real y sana, pero tenia que aceptar que el hecho de aun amar a Kurt le obstruia cualquier opcion de seguir adelante pero aun asi asistio a la cita._

_Ordenaron y ambos ya estaban tomando la nieve cuando Elliot lo miro decidido pero con una timida sonrisa, Blaine le sonrio en respuesta para darle un poco de confianza, tampoco es como si le fuera a gritar "no" y lo dejaria ahi._

_- creo que soy muy obvio y tal vez para estas alturas ya lo sepas pero... estoy interesado en ti, no, es mas que eso, estoy enamorado de ti Blaine_

_El moreno se sonrojo y asintio - debo admitir que Sebastian tuvo que ser quien me hiciera darme cuenta de eso... soy algo distraido y ademas, ya sabes, mis problemas amorosos no me dejaban ver con claridad - dijo recordando a Kurt por un instante._

_- lo se, por eso no queria decirte esto pero... creo que ya no podia callarmelo mas, tampoco te estoy pidiendo que seamos novios, se que sigues afectado por tu rompimiento solo quiza... me gustaria pensar que tengo alguna oportunidad para conquistarte, hace mucho tiempo que no me interesaba de esta manera en una persona y bueno, no se, todo depende de si estas comodo con esto o podemos seguir como amigos si quieres y ver que pasa_

_Blaine lo miro con agradecimiento y ternura, definitivamente el chico era un encanto, en verdad desde que lo conocio siempre estuvo a su lado de alguna manera y era demasiado atenta y amable con el, era apuesto, sinceramente sabia que no podia pedir un mejor prospecto pero... estaba Kurt, estaba su amor por el y si, su pequeña pero intensa esperanza de algun dia volver con el, pero se daba cuenta que tampoco podia estarlo esperando completamente solo, porque podia ser que tardara mucho en hacerlo o que finalmente nunca sucediera. Asi que con determinacion tomo entre sus manos una de Elliot quien lo miro expectante._

_- aun lo amo, tal vez tarde en superarlo... pero quiero hacerlo, quiero dejar de sufrir por el, quiero seguir adelante y porque no conocer un nuevo amor, asi que si estas dispuesto a ir a un rito lento creo que podriamos intentarlo - Elliot le sonrio._

_- es lo unico que pido - fue su unica respuesta, Blaine asintio sintiendo que hacia lo correcto. Ambos platicaron y decidieron que como aun era temprano seria bueno ir al cine, cuando iban a entrar se dieron cuenta que aun seguian tomados de la mano, Blaine no hizo nada para separarlas y el mas alto menos, asi que decidieron que ese seria el primer paso para intentarlo._

El moreno no se arrepentia de haberle dado la oportunidad de intentarlo, de hecho, estaba seguro que habia sido lo correcto pero aun asi, estaba esa nostalgia, porque en fondo la mano que queria tomar, los labios que queria besar, los brazos en los que queria estar eran los de Kurt Hummel.

Pero su realidad era esa, si Kurt lo queria de vuelta el tenia que venir, el ya no iria por el.

La pregunta que lo atormentaba era... ¿un dia lo hara?

* * *

><p>Habian pasado dos semanas desde que Santana le habia dicho lo que habia visto sin embargo no tuvo la valentia de averiguarlo por el mismo, hasta ese momento, se encontraba fuera de Dalton Academy, en su auto, esperando a ver a Blaine, lo espero y entonces vio a Elliot esperando a fuera tambien, su estomago se estrujo esperando lo peor, noto como todos los estudiantes comenzaban a salir, su corazon se acelero, vio como Sebastian salia junto al moreno, ambos platicando animadamente, observo como el castaño le indicaba al ojimiel que Elliot estaba ahi, Blaine sonrio y al parecer se sonrojo por algo que Sebastian le estaba diciendo, esto no podia ser cierto, no podia ser cierto lo que veia.<p>

Elliot llego hasta Blaine y unio sus labios en un beso tierno y corto pero suficiente para romper el corazon de Kurt, observo como el mas alto entrelazaba su mano con la de Blaine y comenzaban a caminar juntos, a su lado Sebastian, los tres reian de algo ajeno a el, no pudo quedarse mas tiempo, arranco el coche y se marcho a su departamento.

El departamento que por tanto tiempo compartio con Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine se encontraba leyendo un libro, habia pasado una bonita tarde en compañia de su mejor amigo y de su... ¿novio? aun no definian completamente que eran pero supuso que en camino de "novios" ya se encontraban. La musica se encontraba de fondo, le encantaba relajarse asi, Sebastian habia salido a una fiesta, por suerte no habia insistido en que fuera con el, la verdad hace mucho que no tenia tiempo para el solo y le agradaba por el momento ese momento para el.<p>

Eran las 10:20 pm cuando su celular comenzo a sonar, estaba tan sumido en su lectura que no vio de quien era el numero simplemente respondio, quedando completamente congelado al escuchar la voz del hombre que ama.

Porque si, aun lo ama.

- Blaine... no pense que contestarias

- umm... bueno, no es como si hubiera puesto atencion al numero

- ya veo... ¿como estas?

El moreno se sentia extraño, no habia hablado con Kurt en toda una semana, la ultima conversacion fue para hablar sobre el proximo lugar donde se presentaria y despues de eso nada, y esta definitivamente no tenia pinta de ser una conversacion laboral.

- bien, ¿porque me estas llamando Kurt? - pregunto directamente, no queria prolongar esa llamada. Un silencio se instalo, un silencio de al menos un minuto, Blaine no entendia porque no le colgaba, era claro que esto no acabaria nada bien, algo sucedia. Escucho un suspiro.

- Me hiciste una promesa ¿recuerdas? que nunca dejarias de amarme

Blaine se encogio al escuchar eso, claro que lo recordaba, como tambien sabia seguia cumpliendo con esa promesa, porque no importaba el tiempo ni con quien estaba en ese momento el seguia amando al hombre al otro lado de la linea. Aun asi, no comprendia el objetivo de esa llamada.

- no entiendo a que viene esto Kurt

- yo tambien te lo prometi...

- lo se, lo recuerdo

- ¿porque no pudiste cumplirla? ¿podrias decirme como lograste dejar de amarme? porque yo por mas que lo intento no puedo dejar de amarte a ti

El moreno se quedo impactado con esas preguntas y sobre todo con la ultima afirmacion del castaño, definitivamente no se esperaba nada de eso durante esa noche, trago saliva duramente, sin saber que responder, no podia decirle que no habia dejado de amarlo, eso seria volver a rendirse pero tampoco le iba a mentir diciendole algo como "el tiempo hizo que lo hiciera" o "la decepcion que me causaste" porque ni con eso habia dejado de amarlo.

- no se porque haces esto Kurt ¿porque ahora? no se que quieres obtener con esta llamada

- porque estoy harto Blaine, estoy harto de este estupido secreto que me hizo perder a la persona que mas me importa... - dijo con la voz completamente rota. El moreno se conmovio con esto, y empezo a pensar lo dificil que debia ser todo para Kurt.

- te amo Blaine, te amo demasiado y lo siento, siento mucho todo lo que te lastime... solo, solo quiero terminar con todo esto

Blaine iba a responder pero escucho como algo se rompia, algo de vidrio desde donde llamaba el castaño - ¿Kurt? Kurt dime que estas bien, ¿donde estas Kurt? - pregunto preocupado.

- lo siento mucho Blaine, lamento todo...

- Kurt! Kurt! dime donde estas! - pregunto ya demasiado preocupado tratando de ponerse los tenis.

- Todo esta muy borroso Blaine

- Dios... Kurt por favor dime donde estas - la voz del moreno se rompia, estaba temblando de miedo al pensar que Kurt estuviera haciendo una tonteria en ese momento.

- Blaine... ¿aun me amas?

- nunca deje de hacerlo, te amo Kurt - le contesto rapidamente mientras lograba subirse al coche aun con el telefono en el oido.

Se escucho un sollozo y algo mas rompiendose, entonces la llamada se corto.

- Kurt? KURT?! por favor... no hagas nada estupido

Dijo antes de arrancar a toda prisa al departamento al que creyo nunca iba a regresar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿que creen que haya hecho kurt?<strong>

**gracias por leer :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION :3 ESPERO LES GUSTE, YA ESTAMOS CASI AL FINAL...**

**Gabriela cruz: jajaja siempre lo dejo en lo mas emocionante xD aqui sabras que paso con Kurt :)**

**Georgi G: nooo no mueras! :o**

**Hummelandersonsmythe: amo tu nombre xD smythe :3 jajajaja el trio amoroso, no no quiero matarlos! los amo!**

**Jeny: ¿que habra hecho kurt? respiren...**

**Moontsee VR: jajaja no, no odies a Kurt :p Elliot es un buen chavo pero pues Blaine no puede amarlo porque ya ama a Kurt**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21<strong>

En el camino Blaine llamo a Santana ya que para entrar al departamento necesitaba la llave, el le habia dejado la suya a Kurt cuando decidio terminar con su relacion, la morena preocupada corrio al edificio, Blaine bajo del coche y ambos subieron por el ascensor, el corazon del moreno estaba completamente acelerado, lagrimas se estaban acomulando en sus ojos.

- nunca me podre perdonar si le sucede algo... - menciono sintiendose culpable.

- tranquilizate, nadie puede culparte por terminar lo que tenian, mi amigo debe afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones, espero no haya hecho una tonteria... pero si lo hizo debes tener claro que no fue tu culpa ¿ok? - decia tratando de mantenerse tranquila.

Llegaron por fin al piso correcto y corrieron hasta la puerta, la morena rapidamente metio la llave y abrio, entraron buscando al castaño, entonces vieron varias botellas rotas - diablos... Kurt nunca ha sido bueno tomando - se quejo Santana ahora si preocupandose realmente, pues si su mejor amigo habia tomado estando deprimido pudo haber hecho cualquier cosa.

Blaine camino rapidamente hasta la habitacion, entonces ahi lo vio, tirado en el piso, corrio hasta el y entonces noto el frasco de pastillas para dormir - dios... SANTANA LLAMA A URGENCIAS, tomo las pastillas con el alcohol... LLAMALA YA! - le grito mientras lagrimas corrian por sus rostros, la pelinegra saco su celular para marcar rapidamente.

- por favor Kurt no me hagas esto... tienes que reaccionar, por favor... te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, por favor solo... solo no me dejes - dijo abrazandolo, temiendo lo peor.

* * *

><p>La ambulancia habia llegado, habian llevado rapidamente al castaño a urgencias, Blaine se encontraba en la sala de "estar" esperando, temblando sin poder controlar su desesperacion, con cada minuto que pasaba solo hacia que se preocupara mas ¿y si no despertaba? ¿y si habia llegado tarde? Nunca volveria a ver la sonrisa de Kurt, ni a ver su dulce mirada, ni a escuchar su peculiar voz. Sintio una mano en su hombro, rapidamente miro directo al chico, su mejor amigo, Sebastian. Le habia hablado porque al llegar a casa no habia encontrado a Blaine entonces cuando Blaine contesto, el castaño lo escucho alterado y el moreno le platico la situacion, el mas alto decidio acompañar a su amigo, no podia dejarlo solo.<p>

- ¿no les han dicho nada? - Blaine nego con la cabeza - descuida, Kurt es fuerte... saldra de esta

El moreno se acomodo en el pecho de su mejor amigo, este lo abrazaba, Santana se encontraba siendo consolada por su novia Dani, paso una hora y no sabian nada de Kurt, entonces el doctor salio y llamo por conocidos del castaño.

- bien, Kurt Hummel ya se encuentra estable, le tuvimos que hacer un lavado de estomago, por suerte llegaron a tiempo para atenderlo, un poco mas tarde y quiza el joven no haya podido sobrevivir o hubiera habido secuelas, ahora descansa por la anestesia, podran entrar a verlo mañana a primera hora, con su permiso

- si pase, gracias - contesto Santana. Esta miro a Blaine quien parecia que le habian quitado un peso de encima pero todavia estaba aterrado.

- ¿crees que se haya querido quitar la vida? - pregunto temeroso el moreno.

- no lo se Blaine, incluso en sus peores momentos nunca hizo nada como esto, no entiendo que sucedio - dijo aun consternada Santana.

El menor solo pudo ahogar un sollozo, a pesar de saber que no era su culpa se sentia culpable, ademas de terror que sintio al imaginar una vida completamente sin Kurt, le venian ganas de llorar de tan solo pensarlo nuevamente.

- ya Blainey, todo esta bien ahora

- no, nada esta bien... ¿no te das cuenta? este secreto esta acabando con su vida Sebastian, hasta que el sea sincero con el mundo podra realmente estar bien

* * *

><p>7:40 am<p>

Blaine se encontraba en el sofa individual a lado de la cama donde se encontraba Kurt del hospital, el moreno no se habia movido de su lado, paso toda la noche con el, no podia irse sin saber que realmente estaba bien, el temor aun no se iba, la imagen de Kurt en sus brazos completamente inconsciente aun lo hacia tener escalofrios. Pudo ver como Kurt empezaba a abrir los ojos, se paro junto a el y los ojos azules de Kurt lo vieron.

- ¿Blaine? - pregunto debilmente.

- dios... despertaste, no sabes lo preocupado que nos tuviste

- lo siento... esto no era lo que queria

- por favor, dime que no querias quitarte la vida

Kurt guardo silencio en ese momento, desviando la mirada. El corazon de Blaine se estrujo.

- ¿porque? no Kurt, tu vida es muy valiosa... por favor no debes nunca volver a intentarlo

- mi vida es una basura Blaine, sobre todo desde que te fuiste...

- Kurt por favor... bastante mal me siento ya

- no, no te equivoques no te estoy culpando, simplemente te estoy diciendo la verdad... mi vida pesaba mucho menos cuando tu llegaste a ella, al final yo mismo soy el culpable de mis propias desgracias, fui yo quien ocasiono que te fueras... yo y mi cobardia - decia con coraje hacia el mismo.

Blaine suspiro - habias estado soportando nuestra distancia... ¿que ocasiono esto? ¿que te llevo a pensar que matandote todo estaria mejor? - pegunto confundido el moreno.

- verte con el... saber que me habias dejado atras, que habias dejado de amarme

- ¿el? ¿te refieres a Elliot?

Kurt asintio con una mueca al recordar lo que habia visto el dia anterior.

- estas con el ahora

- estamos intentando una relacion Kurt, eso no significa que he dejado de amarte - le aclaro y confeso el moreno.

- me dolio mucho verte con el, fue cuando cai en cuenta que eres joven, apuesto, con mucho talento, pero sobre todo, eres honesto, no tienes nada que ocultar, por eso puedes ser libre... al darme cuenta que podias seguir por un camino al que yo renuncie años atras, ya no pude, no senti que pudiera hacerlo, ya no mas...

Blaine sabia que eso era cierto, Kurt estaba siendo infeliz por no haber sido honesto desde el principio, sabia que no era facil pararse frente al publico que lo hizo triunfar y revelar un secreto de esa magnitud despues de haber llevado una farsa por tanto tiempo y a un gran nivel, hasta el punto de ya estar comprometido con una mujer. Blaine tomo una de las manos de Kurt entre las suyas, Kurt lo miro intrigado.

- tu secreto literalmente te esta matando Kurt, ya no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por ti, se honesto... solo asi podras ser feliz, se que puedes perder mucho, se que quiza la gente no reaccionara del todo bien, mas por la mentira que por el hecho de que seas gay pero mirate, ¿en serio este secreto vale tanto la pena?

Los ojos de Kurt se cristalizaron, nego con la cabeza.

- no se como hacerlo Blaine... no se como ser honesto con el mundo, no lo se

- encontraras la manera, confio en ti, veras que lo haras - le animo dandole una sonrisa sincera.

Kurt derramo una lagrima y apreto la mano de Blaine - cuando lo haga... incluso si tardo... ¿aun me amaras? - le pregunto con temor, sabia que antes que nada tenia que ser sincero con Brittany, despues saber como ser honesto con los demas, eso podria llevarse un tiempo.

Blaine se acerco y le dio un beso casto en los labios.

- nunca dejare de hacerlo, solo... no tardes demasiado, te amo

* * *

><p><strong>Solo quedan... dos capitulos + epilogo :)<strong>

**Nos leemos, gracias!**


End file.
